


You're mine (Discontinued)

by KnifeWifesKnife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I feel like I need to tag this but, I will be changing some canon around since it doesn’t make sense, Slow Build, Ygritte wears the pants in the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeWifesKnife/pseuds/KnifeWifesKnife
Summary: By pure luck the arrow missed Ygritte's heart during the battle of Castle Black. Jon had rushed to help her on instinct and now they deal with the broken pieces of their relationship(An Ygritte survives AU starting from season 5 hoping to get to season 8.)





	1. Chapter 1

Castle Black

The smell of smoke filled her senses as she unleashed arrow after arrow into the men in black. Filthy Crows Ygritte thought as her arrow embedded itself in another man's throat. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the damned Thenn, Styr. A towering man covered in scars, symbolizing his tribe. Maybe I can make a shot and just blame it on a crow. No one would miss him. Despite her thought she made no move with her bow as she saw who he was fighting. She made her way as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. 

She found herself letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Styr throw Jon into a fire only to see him emerge from the other side. 

Jon. She didn’t know whether to be angry or happy to see him. The hurt of him leaving her overcame both emotions as she made her way down the yard, avoiding all other battles. Her focus was on the man who is going to get an arrow through the heart for what he’s done. Determined to catch him by surprise she had already nocked an arrow and aimed at his back. 

He turned around after finally smashing in the man’s head with a Blacksmith’s hammer. Blood covered his face and his hair, despite being covered in filth she couldn’t help but think he’s the most beautiful man on earth. Nothing mattered to her when he smiled. He looked like she was goddess appearing on the battlefield instead of his Wildling girl. Stupid stupid beautiful man. 

Her intent to kill wavered as her lips trembled and she felt herself lowering her bow. Resolve slowly dying down, she can’t shoot him, no matter how much she imagined filling him with arrows for betraying her, for breaking her heart. No matter how much he hurt her, she couldn’t end his life, especially when he looked so happy to see her. 

Ygritte yelped in pain as an arrow pierced her inner thigh, the arrow head sticking out the other side. She saw Jon run towards her flailing his arms towards some direction behind her before dropping to his knees beside her. He was talking nonsense while she almost ignored him as she stared at the arrow lodged in her flesh. If she was paying any attention to him she would’ve noticed him slightly panicking but all she could focus on was the burn flaring up from her wound, and if she was honest she almost felt like she was trying not to believe she’s been shot. 

All she could do was hiss when Jon’s arms carefully picked her up off the ground, mindful of the arrow shaft sticking out her leg. 

“You’re going to be okay. I’m taking you to Maester Aemon. He’ll fix ya up, like he did me and you shot me in worse places.” He rambled as he gingerly took her to the staircase, sighing heavily as he braced himself for the trek up. 

“Save me, Jon Snow...” Ygritte couldn’t help but whisper against his chest with a small smile as he carried her towards some room in the Castle. Everything blurred together, the only thing she’s certain of was Jon’s arms around her as he whispered reassured nothings. That, and the searing pain shooting into her at every step. 

The next thing she knew, she was being let down on a cot while Jon pleaded with someone. Her head pounding, probably lost a bit of blood she guessed, her pounding head was nothing compared to the heat her leg was emitting. A groan escaped her which brought Jon back to her side. She felt his gloved hand caress her face before he left and after a heartbeat, a small kiss against the side of her head. She could still feel his hand against her face, his lips against her, as she lost consciousness. 

——-

Jon could feel the exhaustion weigh in on him as he made his way out the door. Leaning heavily against the post, he dug the palms of his hands against his eyes. He just needs to slow down his breathing, can feel himself shaking, he can see it too when he brings his hands away from his face. What did he do? He brought a wildling to the Maester quarters, how is he supposed to explain that to everyone? Thorne would gladly hold this over him now. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

But he couldn’t just leave her. She looked as beautiful as the day he met her. It didn’t matter that she held an arrow to his heart, she could’ve killed him at the pond but she didn’t, she chose not to and that made him love her even more. He chose his vows over her and he finds himself regretting it more often than not, he felt at peace with the Wildlings. They accepted him more than the Night’s Watch has ever done. But, he wants to be a man of Honor just like his father. None of that matters now. 

“All that matters is the dead.” Jon muttered lowly as he finally stepped away from the door to Maester Aemon's quarters.

The sounds of fighting seem to have decreased as he made his way down the steps into the yard where most of his brothers stay, surrounding one last Wildling, Tormund.

He was fighting like a cornered animal. Well he kinda is, cornered at least. Jon couldn't help but think as he easily dodged a wide swing of Tormund's sword. “Tormund...it’s over. Let it end.” Jon told him tiredly, the men around them looking on in confusion, out of the corner of his eye he saw Olly, the boy he stopped from killing Ygritte, with a look of pure hatred for Tormund. 

“This is how a man ends.” gasped Tormund as he charged at Jon, another brother deflected the blade with ease. Both men were exhausted from the fight, the giant man breathing heavily as he tried to swing again only to have Jon shoot a bolt at his leg, forcing Giantsbane to his knees. Still fighting tooth and nail, Tormund swung again, he easily kicked the Wildlings arm away. He motioned for the NIght’s Watch to grab him, to drag him away kicking and screaming despite all of his injuries. Jon couldn’t help but respect the man, fighting to the end. “Put him in chains.” He commanded, looking down at the bigger man. 

“We’ll question him later.”

“I should’ve thrown you from the TOP OF THE WALL, BOY!” The Wild man roared as he was dragged away. 

“Aye, you should have.” Jon muttered as he gave the crossbow back to the man who had given it to him.

He looked at the rest of the Watch who survived the battle. Many brothers died that night, a lot of Wildlings also. 

“Why are we lettin’ them live? The boy told me you have a Wildling bitch in the Maester’s.” A rough and angry voice boomed from the crowd of men, who parted to let Alliser Thorne through. He sighed but was quickly surprised when Thorne kept walking, walking up to him then grabbing him roughly by the front of his leathers. He tried to pull away but the older man’s grip never let up. 

“Why we need them both, huh? One will do just fine.” 

Jon stared at him, thinking quickly, “So we make sure they give us the right information. If both give the same plan then we can be sure it’s not a trap, or some wild chase. Make sure they can’t talk to each other.” he responded with a false confidence masking his bluff. What am I doing, please believe me. Jon pleaded for the gods. 

His back hit the ground as he was roughly shoved down, the air leaving his lungs quickly as his injuries from the battle flared up again. 

“You better because if they’re still here the day after tomorrow then I’m killing them myself.” Thorn sneered at him, as though Jon was lower than the dirt below his feet, before marching away. Jon laid on the ground catching his breath, a hand appearing in his line of sight as Sam offered to help him up. Grateful, he stood. 

“Are you alright?” Sam questioned. “I’m fine, Sam.” Jon brushed off his leathers before turning and kneeling towards Ghost who was by Sam’s side. He’s gotten use to the mistreatment others gave him. He couldn’t do much about it but try and earn the respect of them rather than fight them.

“Hello, boy.” the Direwolf’s white fur was stained with blood, indicating his part in the battle. His ruby eyes staring at him before leaning forward and licking the blood off his face. Jon couldn’t help but chuckle at the sensation. 

“Gilly’s off hiding, best I go find her. I’ll see you after.” Jon just nodded to know that he heard him, too busy ruffling Ghost’s fur. 

“Oh, Ghost. Everything’s complicated.” he sighed, resting his face into the wolf’s fur. He didn’t know how long he sat there, probably a minute or two before he heard footsteps coming towards him. He let out a breath before pulling away from Ghost towards the sound. 

He looked up to see the angry face of Olly, the younger boy who reminded him of a Bran. 

“Olly-”

“Why’d you stop me from killing her?” he knew this was coming, I had hoped it would’ve been later rather than sooner. “As I told Thorne, we have to question them. Make sure to stop all this fighting once and for all.” 

He can feel the anger coming off the boy, he couldn’t blame him either, he was proud of the boy for fighting against the people who massacred his village. He could tell. He could tell that I saved her for my own selfish desire. Jon shook his head slightly at the thought, before standing and walking away from Olly who stood where he was, chin jutting out defiantly but Jon refused to look at him. 

“Ghost, come.”

——-

Ygrittes finally opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She sat up quickly before wincing at the dull pain in her thigh. A dull light shining through the windows showing her that she slept through the night. 

“Oh. You’re finally awake. Uh, I brought you some bread and water. I know it’s not much.” Ygritte jumped as a meek voice came from her left. A large boy with a nervous look on his face carrying a tray. She bared her teeth at him, amused when he jumped before quickly placing the tray at the bedside table. She relaxed her face so she was only frowning before reaching for the tray. 

That’s when she noticed her arms were bare, stripped to her under shirt. She lifted up the blanket to see that she no pants on but her thigh was covered with a clean bandage. 

“M-Maester Aemon fixed ya up. That’s all. I’ve been keeping a watch on you. Jon is off helping people after the battle.“

“What are ya going to do with me?” She interrupted him. She saw him flinch again, wringing his hands nervously. “Nothing! Nothing, just here to bring you water and such.” gesturing towards the tray he had brought down, which she snatched the loaf up, tearing into it. 

“I’m Sam. Samwell Tarly, I’m Jon’s friend.” He doesn’t look like he should be here. Much too soft, looks sweet too, she studied him as she chewed. Amused that he seemed to squirm under her gaze.

“So what. Wait until I feel fine?” She finished off the last of the bread, the crumbs cascading down her rabbit fur undershirt. before gulping down the water. 

“Maester Aemon heals people. He didn’t question who you were. Don’t matter to most Maesters, only that you were hurt. He’s out in the Dungeon now, helping some of the other prisoners. Had me looking after you. Lot of men aren’t too happy with you here when they found out. Though it’s not like I could do much.” Sam rambled. Her eyes flicking from him to the door as if expecting to see or hear pounding, demanding for her head on a spike. 

“Well what’s stopping the others from breaking down that door and killing me? I’m sure the one who shot me must not be happy that I lived.” She didn’t know who shot her but she knew Jon called them off. She wouldn’t be too happy either if she was in the archer’s position. 

“Jon’s Wolf is guarding the door. No one wants to get near him. He only lets Maester Aemon and I in. No one else. A big wolf he is, if anyone tried to get through they’d probably lose a few men just gettin’ to the entrance.”

“He has a Wolf.” Sam half smiled and nodded. She let out a huff, of course he has a Wolf. 

Her eyes could barely stay open after that. She saw Sam just nod before taking the tray back and she promptly passed out again. 

——-

Bodies lay everywhere in the yard as the sun started to shine, Jon made his way through the halls with Ghost, stopping at the room the Ygritte was resting. “Ghost stay, make sure no one tries to hurt her alright?” The animal stopped in front of the door, seriously guarding the door while Jon smiled, The wolf was smarter than a lot of men here.

Many men gave him accusatory glares which he paid no mind too. None of these men don’t know about the real threat. The real danger beyond the Wall, to afraid to believe it. I would be too. He straightened his back at their glares, he would shoulder the hate, it isn’t any different than Winterfell. 

Sam made his way towards him after finishing his business which he stopped so he could catch up. 

“We held them off.” Sam tried to tell him, he was too optimistic.

“For one night.” He answered tiredly.

“It was a great victory.” Sam tried to reason which made Jon frown.

“Great victory? Mance was testing our defenses.He almost made it through.He has more Giants, he has more Mammoths. He has a thousand times more many men.” They made their way towards the bottom of the still that still managed to overlook the courtyard. The men of the watch dragging bodies of their brothers for a proper burning. 

“He’ll hit us again tonight.” finished Jon, turning and making his way towards the tunnel that led to the other side of the Wall. ”Maybe we can hold them off for a day or two, but we’ll never beat them.” He said leaving no room for argument. 

“Well, where are we going?” Sam asked as he walked beside Jon, who started walking not bothering to wait for Sam this time. “To find Mance.”

“To fi- You can’t do that.” The other man has to do a double take, before rushing trying to catch up to Jon. “No one gave you any orders.” he tried to reason.

“Who’s left to give orders? The Wildling’s army’s only an army because of Mance.”

“They lose their purpose. They go back to fighting each other. Scatter back to their homes.” He explained to Sam who just looked on helplessly. “Without Mance? You’re going to kill him?”

“I’m gonna try.” Jon almost whispered, After some attempts at trying to get him to stay, Jon just gave Sam Longclaw before making his way out the gate. 

——-

Castle Black

Ygritte felt someone holding her hand. No gloves, just warm skin encasing her own. She opened one eye to see the man she vowed to kill. The one she couldn’t. 

“What happened? To Mance?” Her raspy voice broke the somber silence. He jumped a bit, like a boy about to be chastised, before pulling his hand back. She already missed the warmth. 

“The King, Stannis Baratheon had him burned.” She sat up slowly, her leg feeling better than the last time she woke up. Burning. One of the worst ways to go. I missed so much, how long have I been here? I’m going crazy. 

“I shot him before he was completely engulfed. So he didn’t have to suffer it.” Their eyes met and Ygritte nodded, grateful that he would do that for her King. “So what now? Why aren’t I dead now that our King is?” Ygritte questioned, sitting up against the headrest. She saw Jon’s eyes linger on her bare arms, covered in freckles. They don’t cover my face like Tormund, only my arms. 

She flexed them to see Jon quickly look away, that made her smile just a bit. 

“Stannis is keeping the Free Folk alive. Hoping that they would fight for him.” Job explained carefully. Ygritte snapped up at that, a scowl adorning her face, her arms crossed over her knees. “Like we would kneel to some arrogant Southerner who burned our King.” Southerners think they control everything.

“I know that. Believe me I do…” He looked down from her gaze. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes more prominent, his voice much softer and seems strained, a good rest is what he needs.  
She fought against her need to hold him in her arms when he puts on his sad little lord face. Her hand twitches and she met his gaze, quickly looking away before she gave in to her urges.

“Why keep me? Heal me?” 

“I don’t-“

“Bullshit. Don’t you dare, Crow.” Jon flinched at that, she would’ve missed it if she wasn’t so intent on knowing his response. “I put three arrows in you and you still act...you...smiled at me. You looked at me like you were the happiest man in the North.” her voice cracked near the end. 

She could see the small smile on his pretty face. She could feel her eyes tear up and she turned away before roughly wiping at her face. Jon made her weak, he made her soft and for some odd reason she couldn’t give a damn. He stopped to smile at her during battle, both of them could’ve died that night.

“I saw you. That's why I was the happiest man in the North.” She only scowled at him. The warmth in her chest spreading, Gods she loved him. 

“Jon…” Ygritte breathes out. She quickly shook herself out of it. But that didn’t mean she forgave him.

“Disgusting, Don’t say shit like that.” Jon just quietly laughed his brilliant laugh before looking at her more seriously. 

“I have to go. The Night's watch has to choose a new commander tonight.” Ygritte said nothing. Jon reaches over slowly, probably to grab her hand. Before deciding against it, instead, patting her knee and leaving. He probably thought she wouldn’t let him, maybe he was right but deep down she feels like she wouldn't stop him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle Black

The tension could be slashed with a knife as the two men stared each other down. 

“Where are the Free Folk know?” Jon ignored the bigger man’s scoff. “Where have they gone? Who leads them?” 

“They followed Mance, They won’t follow anyone else.”The red headed man finally answered.

Jon thought for a second. “What about you?” 

“Hard to lead when your in chains.” His gruff voice echoed in the dark room, lifting up his bound hands to emphasize his point. 

“What if I unchained you.” that seem to get his attention as he looked at Jon questionably. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you’re not my enemy and I’m not yours.” Tormund scoffed at that. “Suire seemed like my enemy when you were killing my friends.”

He sighed, “For eight thousand years the Night’s Watch have sworn an oath to be the shield that guards the realms of men. And for eight thousand years we’ve fallen short of that oath. You belong in the realms of men. All of you.” he had hoped it took this to convince the free man. The order has been fighting the Wildlings for so long everybody seemed to forget the reason it was created. 

“And now everything is going to change?” 

“It is,” Jon nodded.

“And why now?” 

“Because I am Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.” He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. Tormund’s face remained impassive as he mirrored Jon’s posture, “What would you have me do, Lord Commander. ” The man said almost mockingly.

“I'd have you go north of the Wall. Gather the remaining free folk wherever they are and bring them back here. I'll open the gates for them and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle south of the Wall.” He stood in front of Tormund, looking down at the bigger man. 

“They won’t kneel for you and neither will I.” Pride, is that what’s stopping them? 

“I don't want them to kneel for me. I want them to fight with me when the time comes.” Jon had reasoned. 

“The day I ask my people to fight with the crows is the day my people cut my guts from my belly and make me eat them.” The folk beyond the Wall are very brutal Jon thought. 

“And how many of your people can't fight? The women, the children, the old, the sick, what happens to them? You're condemning them to death. Worse than death because you're too proud to make peace.” His voice echoed along the chamber. There’s much worse but it seems like I’m the only one seeing it. “Or maybe you're not proud. Maybe you're just a coward.” The bound prisoner rose at that, making Jon twitch slightly but he stood his ground against his intense glare.

“Easy thing to say to man in chains.” This is stupid, he could kill me right now and it’d be my own fault. But I have to convince him somehow. Jon let out a breath through his nose as he grabbed the keys to the cuffs, keeping eye contact with the man. Unlocking them as Tormund stands there surprised. 

Stupid but brave

“Your people need a leader. And they need to get south of the Wall before it's too late. We don't have much time and they have less. The walkers are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace to save your people.” Tormund stared at him, narrowing his eyes to see any sign of deceit. 

“Most of them are at Hardhome. You know where that is?” The younger man almost wept in relief to hear that, his respect for the wild man growing. If only the rest of the Night’s Watch can be persuaded like him. 

“Up on Storrold's Point. I can give you 10 horses and nine other men. You can get there in a week.” 

“We’ll need ships” Right, thousands of free folk and water. Maybe I am a bit stupid. Jon almost let out a smile at the thought. She was right about some things. 

“I'll talk to King Stannis about lending you some ships.” Jon responded easily

“All right, then. You're coming with me. And Ygritte, I don’t trust either her or the crows by themselves.” Jon nodded, he had a point. “You're the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.” They need to hear it from you. They need to know the ships they are boarding won’t be torched in the middle of the sea. You come with me, or I don't go.” 

——-

Ygritte sat up, her leg pretty much healed now after a few days. Maester Aemon didn’t talk to her much besides her injury but instead with Sam, about feeding the ravens. It gave her time to think about everything. She can’t go back beyond the wall, she can’t stay in Castle Black but Jon’s here… 

Maester Aemon called her name softly, he asked that of her the second day she woke up, that was all, not who she was, where she came from, how she got here. Just her name and how bearable is her pain or if she would like anything to make her a little bit more comfortable.

“What?”

“I once asked our young Lord Commander. What is Honor, compared to a Woman’s love. He’s fallen for you, Even if no one wants to believe it but almost everyone in the Night’s Watch can see how you affect him. I can see it and I’m blind.” Maester Aemon finally looked up from his desk to look in her direction. Sam quietly tidying up the desk.

“Well it don’t matter what he feels for me, I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about him.” Ygritte huffed, resting her chin on her arms as she curled up more against the head of the bed. All anyone could hear was a quiet laugh coming from the old man. 

“There’s no need to lie.” She was about to protest but he held a hand up, “His Command might be one of the hardest, Falling in love with a Wildling. This ancient order sought to protect the realm of men and after many long years, we might have to protect them from the long night once again. I just hope people can push past their prejudice for just a while so we can face the long night together.” Maester Aemon lamented. Sam was putting all the writing supplies when Jon himself walked through the door. 

If we speak of him, will he show up everytime? Ygritte thought as she glowered on from her seat on the bed. Jon looked at her before sitting at the chair stationed right next to the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, his gaze solely on her and she could feel her cheeks heat up from the intensity of it. He’s been visiting her almost every evening she’s been in this confined room. 

“I’m fine. Could walk now, almost good enough to kick your ass.” He just smiled at that before turning to Aemon and Sam. “Can I speak with Ygritte alone please?” Sam nods as he and Maester Aemon leave with the man muttering about how Sam still needs to feed the Ravens anyway. 

“Alone time already Lord Snow? S’pose I’m good enough for a round.” Ygritte half heartedly teases. A feeling of dread in her stomach at the somber mood surrounding the room. Almost bracing herself for rejection once again from the very same man. 

“Ygritte…” Jon sighs heavily as he rests his elbows against his knees, looking intently at the blanket covering her. “I’m Lord Commander now.”

“Aye. That’s all Sam talked about when he came here after.” Ygritte recalled, he was so happy for his friend. Sam is too good to be down here. Much too good for the rest of these damn boys. “Told me how he actually stood up for ‘imself. Making a fool out of someone named Flint or something.” 

“Slynt and yes, he was also the one who suggested I lead. Made such a case that everyone followed him, decided to follow me.” 

“That means that we...we can’t go back to the way things were before.” He whispered refusing to look at her. Her hand tightening around the blanket, the least he could do is look me in the eye, Coward.

Ygritte huffed before crossing her arms,”Before? When you were using me to get to Mance? Or when you betrayed me and I vowed to kill you three times over? What makes you think I want things “back before?” She could see Jon twitch slightly at her words. “You think I want you back when you were lying to me face? Told me you’d never betray me but plotted against my back all the same.” His grey eyes snapped up to hers at her. The sadness in them made it hard to look at him from the weight of it. She knew she hurt him when she mentioned him using her but she had a temper when she was hurt. She pushed the blanket off her and stood from the bed. Good Gods I can put on trousers now. 

“I did what I had to do for my brothers.” Snow said softly but with little conviction. She bared her teeth angrily at him for that. 

“So it was alright to fuck me to get what you want?” She got in his face now. He stood up surprised, backing up a step, holding out his arms. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“So what, that’s why you keep me? Say some sweet words you don’t mean so you can get between my legs?” She could see him furiously shake his head at that. She couldn’t care less, not when she’s hurt, not when she’s trying to hold back tears. 

“Have me fend for m’self when your Crow brothers want a piece too?” She made her way past him on slightly wobbly legs, weak from not being used as much as she would’ve liked, grabbing her furs, putting them on roughly. Good Gods they were clean, you are a gift Samwell Tarly. 

“Ygritte…” His hand reached out to her but she quickly pushed him away. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” She snarled at him, her unkempt hair mixed with her expression making her seem as wild as she is a free woman. She can tell that hurt him even more than her other words, could feel the guilt forming in her but she pushed that back down.

“I do love you. I meant every word.” He took a step towards her until they were face to face. “Please believe me… but I made a vow to the Night’s Watch. They are my people. They will always be my people. No amount of-of sex could change that.” With every word she could feel her heart breaking all over again. 

“So it was just sex now.” Ygritte whispered, looking at him now. 

“No!” He covered his face with his hand as he sighed loudly, muttering curses to himself. 

“I almost killed my people for you, back at that farm, when you pushed me down. I gave you my word and I kept it. You’re mine and I’m yours.” Ygritte softly said as she looked away, intently on tying her furs together. “You couldn’t do the same for me. Couldn’t keep your word. Orell was right, I should’ve been with him, I sure as hell don’t like you for who you really are.” 

Knowing that she almost betrayed her own for him because she thought he would do the same made her feel stupid. Stupid for letting a pretty boy cloud her judgement. 

Jon looked so broken as she said all of this, one part of her is reveling in his misery, the other side hurts for herself for getting her in this situation. 

After some tense moments, Jon cleared his throat awkwardly before making his way to the door just stopping short of it.

“You’re going with Tormund and I to Hardhome.” The fishing village? That made her stop and look back at him. She’s been trapped in the room so long she doesn’t know what’s going on. “Why?” 

“I’m gonna convince the rest of the Watch to let Tormund go to Negotiate with the Chieftains. Have the free folk come back with us through the wall under certain terms.” He finally looked up at her. She knew he could see disbelief in her eyes but she felt a sense of pride that Jon was doing anything at all, actually helping her people get across the wall, Away from those...things. The thought made her heart swell at this man no matter how much she wanted to be cross with him. 

“Well...s’pose I could go and keep Tormund from dying if your brothers decided not to kill us first.” No more came from her mouth as she strapped her thin fur strips around her forearm, before retying her wild mane of hair. “Ygritte…” He turned to look at her one last time, voice so soft she thought she imagined it. 

“Stop saying my name like that.” She held his gaze, unable to bare him talking to her like there was still anything between them, at least that's what she told herself. She could feel his hurt as if it were her own (it probably is…) before he left. She sat back down at the bed with a breath she didn’t know she was holding and didn’t know how long she spent staring at the door, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t hoping he said more.

——-

The men of the Night’s Watch all voiced their disapproval after Jon had announced his plan in the dining hall. He could feel a migraine coming on as they argued. 

Two senior Brothers, Othell Yarwyck and Bowen Marsh, who he had little interactions with, sat at the high table along with Alliser, Davos and Stannis. 

But Othell seemed intent on arguing against him. 

“You'd bring wildlings here, through our gates?” He gave Jon such a scathing look, he’s been getting a lot of those. 

“Men, women, and children will die by the thousands if we do nothing.” 

“Let them die. We got our own to worry about. Less enemies for us.”How can these men sit back at that, how can they be so heartless at the mention of children. Jon had thought when the brothers had cheered at that. Sam seemed to be the only one not to cheer as he stood up, looking around until the crowd grew silent for him.

“There is good farmland in the Gift.” The brothers began to laugh again at that but Sam trudged on. Supportive good Sam. “Land that no one uses now. A dozen abandoned villages-”

“And why do you think the farmers abandoned those villages? Because the wildlings raided them for years. Cut them down! Just like they did this boy's people.” Bowen Marsh on his right side argued while pointing to Olly, who had hung his head at that. 

Sam had sat back down, defeated. 

Thorne seemed to have enough as he turned to Jon, “We've been fighting them all for thousands of years. They've slaughtered villages. They've slaughtered our brothers.” 

“And we’ve slaughter theirs.” Jon shot back immediately, meeting Thorne’s gaze, refusing to back down. 

“I will follow you anywhere, you know that. But they killed Grenn. And they killed Pyp.” Most of the men agreed with Edd on that. They killed 50 of our brothers. I can't forget that. I can't forgive it.” Jon’s jaw clenched at that. He can understand their hestance but he had enough of these men refusing to think about the actual threat that’s coming for everybody

“You were at the Fist of the First Men.” He stared directly at Edd looked away from his gaze. “If we abandon them, you know what they become. We can learn to live with the wildlings or we can add them to the army of the dead. Whatever they are now, they're better than that.” The room erupted in shouts and yells disagreeing with the plan. Jon stood high, meeting all the eyes that seem to glare back at him before he got up and left the room. 

He had made it back to his chambers a while later after a walk, everybody seemed to have settled on for dinner after he left. He thought about visiting Ygritte but after the last visit he thought better of it. He shrugged off his black fur cloak and hung it up. He took a few steps before sighing at the whole situation, running a hand down his face. Despite the most recent argument he just kept thinking about Ygritte’s anger at him earlier that day. Her words cut deep, to imply that he only used her for fucking that hurt him even more. He knew deep down he deserved it, he was terrible in trying to explain his situation but he never regretted staying loyal to the watch just regretted having her in the middle of it.

He leaned against his table deep in thought. What would he do if he couldn’t find a compromise. Wait while the Night King’s army destroys the Wall. Everyone dies, everyone comes back after but not themselves. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, before it was opened. He saw his steward, Olly, come in with a tray of his dinner. The boy refused to meet his gaze as he placed the tray down, already on his way out the door. “Thank you.” he had told him quietly but the boy ignored him. 

“Olly..” He stopped him before the young boy could leave. He wants to hear the boys thought’s but can guarantee the response. “If you have something you want to say to me, say it.” Olly had turned slowly, letting his arm drop against the door before facing his Lord Commander. “It's all right.” Jon encouraged him softly. 

“You don't mean it, do you?” His voice sounded heartbroken. Jon didn’t understand how much the young boy truly looked up to him. “Telling the wildlings you want to make peace. You're just doing it to trick them.” the boy sounded hopeful, but Jon just looked at him sadly. “It’s not a trick.”

“They burned my village. They put an arrow through my father's head right in front of me. They butchered my mother, everyone I ever knew.” came his defeated reply. Jon looked on sadly before walking up to him. 

“I know what it’s like to lose the people you love. I know this is hard for you. But Winter is coming. You know what comes with it. And we can’t face it alone.” Jon looked intently on Olly’s face to see if he understands what needs to be done. Why they need to work together. But Olly no sign of backing down. 

“Will there be anything else? Lord commander?” Jon couldn’t hide his disappointment for the boy, knowing Olly could see it as well as he responded no. Olly immediately walked out the door and Jon was left knowing that his brothers were going to be difficult.

——-

The wood beneath her creaked as she made her way down the steps of the Castle. Many members of the Night’s Watch glared at her like she would expect the same as Tormund. The cold air bringing in a welcomed chill in her lungs, her breath she could see, breathing out slowly. She made her way towards Tormund while Jon hugs Samwell goodbye. 

“Jon’s still alive.” Tormund mentions, looking at her then at the man of subject. Ygritte rolls her eyes before shouldering her newly acquired bow and quiver. 

“Stubborn to kill. If three arrows couldn’t do it then he can never die.” 

“Or you couldn’t kill him.” Tormund gave her a knowing look this time. “This south of the Wall made you soft.” She scowled at him but he raised a hand to stop her from saying anything else. “It’s a good thing really, our people might actually make it through this Winter. You’re still here with us as well.” He quickly cleared his throat before gently pushing her ,”You’re our best hunter anyway. Need food if we want to make it to and back from Hardhome.” 

Ygritte couldn’t scowl any longer while she listened to him, instead nodding slowly. After he pushed her, she pushed him back, “Damn right. I’m the best hunter.”

Jon finally made his way towards them, and leading them through the tunnel. She couldn’t help herself and walked right next to him. They said nothing to each other but both of them were at ease around each other. 

“Sam gave me Dragonglass. It’s one thing that can kill them. Best you have one too.” He mentioned, handing her a small dark dagger. She took it and inspected the blade, dark as night but had a beautiful pattern. She sheathed it and gave him a nod in return. 

“After all this. Jon Snow. I’m gonna be staying with the rest of the Free Folk. Too many pigs at Castle Black. Though Maester Aemon is a good man.” Ygritte grew to really admire the man, he was kind and he knew how much trouble the Castle was. Glancing at Jon every few moments. Jon looked on sadly, not saying anything. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she didn’t even know what she was expecting either. 

After that conversation they fell in a tense silence but they both refused to move away from one another. 

They stayed like that until they reached the boats. Jon sat in front with Tormund while she sat directly behind him. She didn’t know why she felt the need to be close to him but she couldn’t stay away. 

Most of the ride she couldn’t tear her eyes off of Snow. She also ignored the pointed looks Jon’s crow brother gave her, Edd. she thinks his name is. Whenever Lord Snow looked back to check on everybody she would quickly look away. She scowled when Tormund gave her a smirk. 

The sky grew darker as they made it towards the Fishing Village. Many Free Folk gathered around the pack of boats arriving, muttering amongst themselves. She made her way off the boat quickly before she even thought of it, held out her hand to help Jon. 

He almost took it until she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back at the last moment. 

He gave her a look like she was a misbehaving child. She clenched her jaw and turned away from him quickly, walking behind Tormund. 

Hardhome 

She heard a sharp whistle as she walked behind Tormund and Jon. The Lord of Bones came up to the group, she rolled her eyes. There’s such a thing as too much bones for the man. .

“Lord of Bones. It’s been a long time.” Tormund greeted lowly. Both groups came up to a stand off. Jon stayed behind Tormund quietly, letting them do the talking. Maybe he isn’t so stupid after all. She thought as she stood in front of him protectively. 

“Last time I saw you, the baby crow was your prisoner. It’s the other way around now. What happened?” The Lord of Bones glanced towards her before looking back back at Tormund. 

“War.” Tormund replies staring down the little man. 

“War? You call that a war? The greatest Army the North ever seen cut to pieces by some southern king?” The Lord of Bones sneered which she returned. 

“Why don’t you gather your Elders and we can find somewhere to talk quietly.” Ygritte snapped at him. Lord of Bones scoffed at her before looking at Tormund who gave shrug before gesturing his head towards Ygritte. “You heard the girl.”

“You or the girl don’t give the orders.” 

“I’m not giving orders.” Tormund growled down at the other man. 

“Why aren’t you or the girl in chains?” 

“The girl has a name and is about to cut your balls off.” She stepped up in the smaller man’s face, growling lowly at him.

“They’re not my prisoners.” Before the Lord of Bones could retort her...not hers, not anymore. Jon finally spoke up from behind them. Stupid but Brave. 

“No? Then what are they?” He questioned Snow who refused to back down. “We’re Allies.” Lord Snow announces to the free folk. Muttering burst from the crowd, all looking uneasily at each other.

“You. Fucking. Traitors. You fight for the Crows now?.” The lord growled loudly, the Hardhome free folk grew restless, preparing for a fight while the Watch grew nervous. She glanced towards Tormund as she moved her hand towards her dagger. 

Tormund only stepped closer to the smaller free folk. “I don’t fight for the crows.” He responded lowly. She kept Snow behind her as she prepared for a fight, they’ll lose but she won’t give up without any sort of struggle.

“We’re not here for a fight. We hear to Talk.” Jon said in his most commanding voice. She couldn’t help but shudder slightly. The crow had a voice she could swoon at. 

“Is that right? You and the baby crow do a lot of talking?” The Lord turned to her and mocked. “When you three are done talking do you share the girl?” He punctuated every word with a hit from his staff against Tormund. She pulled out her dagger at that.

“Or do you both get on your knees and suck hi-“ before he could finish Ygritte had held up the dagger before throwing into the man’s throat. While he was clutching his bleeding neck, she calmly walked up to him and withdrew her blade, stepping back quickly at the blood escaping his body. When he fell to the floor, she bent down to wipe the blood off her blade with his clothes. 

“Gather your elders. Now.” Without another look she walked towards the main part of the village. Everyone else looked on in fear as the lord of Bones spent his last minute alive withering on the ground. The Free Folk quickly parted for her in fear. Tormund walked next to her with a booming laugh as he smacked her back with so much force he almost knocked her down. She just looked on smugly little man deserved it. 

She didn’t look back to see the crows looking in on them in fear and awe, Edd giving Jon a pat on the back in sympathy. 

——-

“My name is Jon Snow. I’m Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.” The only thing they could hear was the crackling of fire from the center of the Room. “We’re not friends, we’ve never been friends. We won’t become friends today. ” He continued. Straight to the point. 

“This isn’t about Friendship.” His voice raises at that. “This is about survival. This is about putting a seven hundred feet wall between you and what’s out there.” 

“You built that wall to keep us out.” The Woman next to the Thenn spoke up. “Since when do the Crows give two shits if we live?” The Thenn finished.

“In normal times we wouldn’t. But these aren’t normal times.” Job responded. “The white walkers don't care if a man's free folk or crow.  
We're all the same to them, meat for their army.” Ygritte glanced his way to see him glance at her around the same instance as her. She gave him an encouraging nod which he looked grateful for. “But together we can beat them.” He finished with renewed confidence. 

“Beat the White Walkers?” The woman, Karsi responded in disbelief. “Good look with that. Run from them maybe.” She then scoffed at them. 

Jon looked around the room slowly before grabbing the bag of dragonglass he brought with them. He gave the Glass to Loboda and Karsi. “It’s not a trick. It’s a gift. For those who join us.” The Hardhome folk took the weapons out and inspected them while he talked on. He had given one of the blades to Ygritte, couldn’t help himself. She was smaller than Tormund, he had no doubt that Tormund could kill a Walker with his bare hands. 

“Dragonglass. A man of the Night’s Watch used one of these blades to kill a White Walker.” He explained. Amazing Smart Sam who actually killed one. 

The Thenn looked up from the blade in his hand. “You saw this?” 

“No” Jon responded quickly. “But I trust this man.” Out of everybody, he felt like him and Sam are the only true brothers in a sense. 

Karsi glanced at Jon.” There are old stories of Dragonglass.” She muses.

“There are old stories about ice spiders as big as hounds.” One of the Thenn warriors, Loboda replied to her. He could hear Ygritte scoff quietly to herself, he could also see the woman, Karsi look at their group and give a small smile to the red head. 

“And with the things we’ve seen you don’t believe them?” Karsi replied. She was actually asking the good question, the Men of the Night’s Watch saw a Giant. A real life Giant attacking their gates but they refuse to believe in the White Walkers. 

“Come with me and I’ll share these weapons-“ 

“Come with you where?” Karsi interrupted. She seems hopeful. Almost. 

“There are good lands south of the Wall.  
The Night's Watch will let you through the tunnel and allow your people to farm those lands.” Snow explained. All the free folk looked around, shifting nervously. Not knowing how to respond. Probably nervous about the others if anyone is considering it.

“I knew Mance Rayder. He never wanted a war with the Night's Watch. He wanted a new life for his people, for you. We're prepared to give you that new life.” 

“If?” The Wild Woman questioned. “If you’ll join us when the real war begins.” The Lord Commander explained quietly. 

“Where is Mance?” Loboda finally spoke up again. His face giving no indication if he’s going to agree or not. All the crows looked amongst each other before Jon spoke up, “He died.”

“How?” The Thenn questioned immediately. 

“I put an arrow through his heart.” That was probably the wrong thing to say as the tent filled up with angered exclamations and accusations. 

“Hey, Hey Hey.” Tormund tried calming them down as the Hardhome folk took a step towards Jon. 

“I say we send the Lord Commander back to Castle Black with no eyes.” Loboda sneered, pulling out his knife and stepping towards Jon.

Ygritte stepped in front of him quickly and pulled out her own dagger, “You’ll lose your hand before you can finish your next sentence.” She was pushed away with a hand clasp her shoulder and pulled her roughly away from the Thenn, while the other hand pushed the Warrior away. Tormund stood between them. 

Jon couldn’t help himself but smile at Ygritte protecting him, it made his heart ache that she would do that for him, but he couldn’t do it for her.

“None of you saw Mance die. I did. The southern king who broke our army, Stannis, wanted to burn him alive to send us a message.” The giant red bearded man let both of them go. 

“Jon Snow defied that cunt's orders. His arrow was mercy. What he did took courage. And that's what we need today, the courage to make peace with men we've been killing for generations.” Tormund's good at leading when he needs to be. Ygritte was in a glaring match with Loboda. He grazed his hand against her, hoping she understood it was in encouragement. 

“Lost my father, my uncle, and two brothers fighting the damn crows.” Exclaimed Karsi. 

“I’m not asking you to forget your dead. I'll never forget mine. I lost fifty brothers the night that Mance attacked the Wall. But I'm asking you to think about your children now. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together.” Jon impatiently replies. The senseless fighting making him more stressed than he’s ever been. Karsi, he sees, is looking thoughtful when he mentioned children. 

“The Long Night is coming and the dead come with it. No clan can stop them. The free folk can't stop them. The Night's Watch can't stop them. And all the southern kings can't stop them. Only together, all of us. And even then it may not be enough, but at least we'll give the fuckers a fight.” His gaze slowly rests on each and everyone of the people in the room until he finally meets Ygritte’s. The spearwife gives him a small reassuring smile in return. Maybe he can change them. Maybe he can unite them all, just as Mance could. 

“You vouch for this man Tormund? Ygritte?” After a moments silence finally spoke Karsi when she noticed no one else seem to want to answer. 

“He’s prettier than both my daughters.” Karsi give a little chuckle at that. “But he knows how to fight. He's young, but he knows how to lead.” Tormund continued before looking towards Ygritte, who nodded. 

He could feel amazement as these Free Folk who he betrayed and captured, defend him and praise him. He didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve any of them. 

“He’s stupid but he’s still fighting for everybody, not just crows or the Southeners. He didn't have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us and we need him” ended Ygritte. Standing next to Tormund as she addressed everybody in the room. He smiled at that. 

“My ancestors would spit on me if I broke bread with a crow.” Started Loboda until Karsi responded to him. 

“So would mine, but fuck 'em, they're dead.” Jon could already know that this Woman was going to get his respect quickly. 

“I'll never trust a man in black. But I trust you, Tormund. You too, Ygritte. If you say this is the way. We’re with you.” She nodded her approval towards both red heads who nodded back, grateful. “It is the way.” 

“I’m with Tormund. We stay here, we’re dead men. At least with King Crow, there’s a chance.” One of the Elders announced to the rest of the free folk. Jon talking a step forward in confidence. 

“Tormund.” The Giant Wun Wun finally said, that one word showing his own support. 

“Keep that new life you want to give us. And keep your glass, King Crow.” Loboda made his way slowly towards their group. ”As soon as you get on his ships, they're gonna slit your throats and dump your bodies to the bottom of the Shivering Sea. That's our enemy. That has always been our enemy.” Jon was about to meet the Thenn halfway through until he saw Ygritte stepped in front of him before Loboda could get too close. The man glared down at her as she snarled back. 

“This cunt is fighting the boys battles?” Loboda growled down at Ygritte. 

“This “cunt” Is about to leave you to bleed out like your lord of Bones outside.” Ygritte threatened. Jon just frowned at the man, not saying anything. 

He could see the man scoff at her before him and his men left the tent. 

By the time they all left all there was in the room was the Crows and Karsi. “I fucking hate Thenns.” Ygritte made a noise of agreement as she glared out the tent. Jon had squeezed her shoulder, sighing as he saw people refuse to escape their doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hardhome

Five thousand Wildlings have decided to cross the wall, most women and children, filling the boat the Watch had brought. 

Ygritte has helped Karsi bring two girls in one of the boats, looking away as Karsi said her goodbyes to her daughters before kissing both girls on the foreheads. 

“Ya mum’s got to help other little girls like you on the boats. Make sure everybody is safe and well.” Ygritte spoke from her spot in front of the vessel, pushing it into the water. The youngest just looked at her mother sadly before tearfully nodding. She heard the Chief beside her sigh quietly before turning around to help more of the Elders and Children onto the boats. 

She gave a slight shiver as the water soaked the soles of her feet. Ignoring it, she helped more folks into boats, her discomfort was worth it to see all of these people have a chance at life. Fearless is the best way to describe Ygritte, fearless, wild, free. 

One thing truly fears her, same as Tormund, same as Jon. Same as all the damn Free Folk who’s crossing the wall. 

The White Walkers. 

She’s heard of small encampments attacked with almost no sign of the Free Folk bodies. Blood would cover the snow, everything tousled up like there was a fight but no people. 

Some even say they’ve seen glimpses of bears with the purest blue eyes anyone has ever seen and their guts dragging through the snow. 

Shaking herself out of it, she made her way towards Snow as him and Tormund spoke of how much wildings agreed to the terms. Tormund gave her a nod of acknowledgement before helping some people near the docks. 

Lord Commander of the Crows looked around himself, looking unsure. No joy was in his gaze despite the entire trip was a success. She glanced at him with sympathy. 

“Hey. King Crow. What’s happening here is a good thing.” Grey eyes met blue sadly before looking away. 

“There’s so much people left though. How am I doing good if I can barely convince half of the free folk to come beyond the wall. Mance brought them all together, he did something I can never dream of achieving.” His voice wavered slightly as he stared at free folk saying their goodbyes to one another. 

Her heart broke for him, he really is a good man. 

Before she could think her hand found his upper arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze, after everything, she can’t argue with him on this. She’ll give her all in this decision. “You’re doing so much good. You might’ve not convinced everybody but it’s a start. You think Mance did it in a day? I’m sure he couldn’t convince half of what you did tonight.” She had fiercely reassured him.

“Look...” Ygritte looked away for a second before sighing loudly, 

“Come here.” She took a step up to him, not giving them both time to think, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

His body tensed up under her obviously not expecting it but neither was she. He finally pulled her in deeper for the hug. 

They stayed like that for a minute before Ygritte pulled away quickly, Jon, a bit slower. 

He stared at her like she hung the stars. “Your support means everything to me, I hope you know that.” She quickly swatted his arm. Trying to hide the smile adorning her face. “Just because I said some nice things doesn’t mean I accept your rule. If I feel like you need a good kick in the cock then I’ll be happy to give it to ya.” Ygritte smirked at him, winking before turning and helping an elderly free woman onto a boat. 

She refused to look back at him, could feel his gaze on her and if she turned around she knew her mask would break. 

That he would see her hatred for him. 

Her love for him. 

______

Jon looked away from the redhead Wildling, nodding to his brothers as he made his way through the crowd, overlooking the mass of people. 

Two women seemed reluctant to board a boat. He made his way over, knowing that it must be hard on them, leaving their home and going towards the people they’ve called enemies for years. He gave them both a reassuring look as he held out his hand so they could balance themselves. 

He almost didn’t notice but the crowd quieted down, the hounds barking filled the clearing. Once he made sure the two women were secured he turned and slowly made his way off the dock. He stepped but stopped and stared with everybody.

Clouds of mist appeared near the hilltops. So thick, it poured over the edge. 

Then the screaming started. 

Everybody started running towards the shore. 

Men and women rushed towards the boats, some just jumped straight into the water to try and get on the boats heading towards the ships. 

“Get in line! Get in line!” Jon had shouted as the Wildlings rushed past him, ignoring his commands. 

Everywhere he turned he saw people run past him, flailing their arms wildly to force their way to the front. Every time he felt a man try and force his way past Jon, he had hit back. He could hear Tormund do the same, Ygritte cursing drowned out a lot of the screams. 

The worst part was that he knew these people were just scared, instinct is taking over their minds. They didn’t care who they were hitting, men, women, elderly, all that mattered was their own safety. 

He was jostled left and right as he tried to fight against them. 

“Hold the Line!” Another shove, “Hold the Line!” 

“Lord Commander!” One of his brothers voice rose above the Wildlings. 

“Get them on the ship and come back for me!” He had yelled back. one of the Wildlings had grabbed him which he pushed off. 

“But you’ll never make it-” 

“Now!” One of the Wildlings had grabbed him which he pushed off. 

He had pushed his way back towards the boats to try and stop some of the fighting. 

Karsi had approached him, holding a scared young woman. 

“You should be on one of those boats.” 

“So should you! My little girl has gone on. They're gonna let them pass the wall even if you’re not there?” She did have children. He ignored the feeling in his chest about how there’s still children at the mercy of those things. 

“You have my word. I’ve given orders.” He just hoped that the rest of the brothers at Castle Black will follow them if he doesn’t make it. 

“Don’t think you’re gonna be there to enforce those orders!” She had warned him as she turned away from him and helping the girl. 

“If they get through, everyone dies!” Tormund had shouted, clearly distressed. 

He had to do this, the mission isn’t a success if everybody dies. He took a breath and unsheathed his sword. 

I am the sword in the darkness.

I am the watcher of the Walls.

I am the shield that guards the realms of men.

“Night’s Watch with me!” More weapons unsheathing, he turned to see Tormund pull his own blade out, Karsi making her back towards him with her own sword. Ygritte had rushed towards his side with her bow in hand. 

She glanced at him and with a nod he returned he started towards the danger. His brothers giving out a battle cry as they followed him. 

“Move!” He pushed past the rushing people. Many men tried to punch him which he ducked and shouldered his way through.

“Move!” The crowd started thinning as he made his way towards the clearing and into the thick of the battle. 

_____

Warriors dropped like flies as most of the Wildlings defending the gate were overrun by the wights. Some still held arrows lodged in their skulls, missing limbs, some were just bones. But they fought like ten men. 

Jon had deflected one and had pinned another towards the gate. Keeping it there as it blocked the small hole it came out of. 

Tormund grunted loudly as he killed one. 

Ygritte had nocked an arrow and hit the wight that Jon had pinned. Quickly nocking another, she had shot two more rushing towards the group. 

She defended Tormund and the others as they rushed to fill one of the holes the creatures made. 

Others were funneling out the other holes in the wall, dropping from the top and clawing their way out the bottom. Crazed things they are. Some didn’t stop fighting when she filled them with arrows. Hitting some places that no normal man would survive. One kept on running with an arrow through its eye and sticking out the back of its head, 

“Fuck.” Ygritte cursed to herself as she realized she had used her last arrow. Shouldering her bow, she dodged down a rushing wight and picked up a sword off the ground. 

Twirling it, she faced off against the one that had rushed her. Not used to a sword but she fought like the Free folk she was. Wild swings quickly dismembered the creature. 

Ygritte turned and rushed towards Karsi’s side, swinging at the wights surrounding them. 

Loboda cutting down every wight in his path almost with ease as he swung his axe down on the creatures head. 

Seeing that this area had thinned out, she ran towards Tormund’s group blocking the hole. Tormund and Jon had stopped fighting and both of them stared up at the mountains. She turned and saw the very ominous sight of White Walkers on horses lining the edge. 

“The dragonglass.” Jon had mentioned as he stared at the wights on the roof of a cabin. Both her and Tormund stared at him. 

“You’re with me Lad, now!” Loboda had shouted.

“Go!” Tormund had shouted, turning and attacking a wight. 

Jon had turned towards her. She gave him a light shove and a nod before helping Tormund. 

He quickly ran towards the cabin while she knocked a wight down. Ygritte grabbed her small dragonglass dagger that Jon had given her and shoved it in the creature's neck. The fight drew on, a sword in hand and a dagger in the other, she cut down many wight’s. 

A loud crash emitted from the cabin,

Wun Wun the King of Giants burst through the walls, smashing and ripping the bone men in half. Relief filled her as he killed many with ease. 

That relief quickly turned to panic as she was tackled to the ground, she threw her arms up to protect herself from the dead things hands clawing at her. 

She could feel her thick fur covering her forearms ripping at the onslaught of attacks. 

The wight was thrown off of her as Tormund grabbed her hand. Pulling her up from her spot on the floor. She tried to control her breathing as bent over her knees, panting from her panic. 

“Come on, girl. You still got some fight in ya, don’t ya?” Tormund gave her a hard slap on the back as he let out a cry, rushing back into battle. 

She looked around herself, Tormund had taken out three already with a grace he possesses only in battle. 

Karsi was fighting tooth and nail with the ferocity of twenty men. She was about to turn away from her when she saw Karsi freeze. She quickly made her way over, slashing at wights trying to get her, not enough to kill them but enough to get them off her tail. 

She could see Karsi take a small step back from the group advancing on her. 

Children. 

She almost let out a sob at the lost lives but it made her run faster. The young wight children burst into a sprint towards the Free Folk leader. 

Her shoulder made contact with the woman, she threw her arm out and slashed at the children. The woman grunted as she was thrown on the ground but Ygritte paid her no more attention other than making sure none of the dead creatures got to her. 

Her jaw clenched as she tried not to think about how easy it was to cut down these things. 

After the last one fell, she turned to see Karsi sitting, breathing heavily as she wiped away tears. Ygritte fell beside her and took her hands in her own. 

“Go back to the boats.” Karsi tried to refuse, scrambling up. 

“You have to be there for your daughters, you hear me?” Her hands found the other woman’s face. Making her look at Ygritte in the eye. 

“You have to be there to protect them, you have to.” Ygritte yelled at her almost desperately, Karsi finally nodded before fleeing the battle. 

She can’t imagine having children and seeing that. Seeing what your child could have been. After Karsi was out of sight, her knees buckled and she threw up what little her stomach held. 

No wonder she froze. 

She closed her eyes, refusing to look at the dead children she had killed again. 

_____

From across the clearing Jon laid. Wiping his mouth as he puked after his tiring battle with a White Walker. His whole body ached. 

Boots appeared before him, before he could think he shot up and grabbed the person's neck, holding the sword at their chest. 

“Woah!” It was Edd, he sighed in relief as he lowered his sword. He looked back at the cabin aflame. 

“The dragonglass.” Jon pulled against Edd’s hold but the other man held on. 

“Fuck the glass! We’re gonna die out here.” Edd had yelled in his face. Trying to get him to come to his senses. 

Both of them were cut off by a screech from the cliff top. Both of them looked up to see hundreds of wights throw themselves off the cliff. They piled up at the bottom of the clearing, until they started twitching. 

“Oh Fuck!” Dolorous Edd screamed as they turned quickly. Jon let out a yell of fear as they both raced back towards the boats

He turned while he was running when he heard another crash. The wooden wall itself has fallen from the force of all the wights pushing against it. 

Everyone else had started towards the boats behind Jon. He could hear Wun Wun run behind them.

Then the Gate itself broke open. 

He turned slightly to see Edd keeping up with him, then saw that Tormund and Ygritte had caught up with them. 

He made a mental note to thank Wun Wun as the Giant use a giant pillar to kill the wights to create a path for them.

The dock came into view finally as Jon raced ahead of them. 

“Let’s go now! Now!” Jon yelled as he jumped onto the boat. The other men jumped behind them, his arms shot out to steady Ygritte as she jumped in right next to him. He couldn’t help himself and pulled her into a tight hug, trying to catch his breath. 

He felt her hug him just as tightly, seemingly glad to see him alive. 

They broke off to see Wun Wun still on the shore, swinging a giant log around at the remaining wights. It looks like he’s barely making a difference as more and more creatures made their way towards the shoreline. 

He felt Ygritte squeeze his hand worriedly as she stared after Wun Wun. 

The Giant though, threw the remaining dead men off his back as he started walking through the water. He could practically feel the groups joy to see the Giant follow them. 

The water seemed to stop the army of the dead. 

All anyone could hear is the last remaining Wildlings fight until their last breath as they were left behind. 

The fight lasted another minute before the men were slaughtered. One face stood out against the crowd as it moved towards the dock. 

It stared at Jon as he looked back. Its skin was almost snow white as it’s blue eyes shone against its taut pale complexion. Almost like he was mocking him, the thing slowly lifted it’s arm, keeping its gaze on the retreating boat. 

He looked around at the fallen bodies as one by one, the dead started rising up. Each making its way up and staring after them like the what seems to be the leader of the White Walkers. 

The Night King

Jon heard Ygritte gasp softly beside him. Everyone in the boat looked back at Hardhome with realisation and fear that no matter what they did, the Night King still got what it wanted. 

More people for his army. 

He had watched the village grow smaller and smaller as they made their way towards the larger ships. 

“You were right.” He finally looked away to see Edd looking at him. “It doesn’t matter now. What matters is us versus them and if I have to work with the Wildlings then I will.” He saw him nod at both Ygritte and Tormund who accepted his statement.  
Ygritte finally sat beside him mirroring what everyone else was feeling. Exhaustion. 

“We’ll kill em all. They fucked with the wrong people.” Tormund growled lowly, glaring at what was left of Hardhome. 

“That’s right we will. And I’ll see to it.” Jon vowed sheathing his sword. 

_____

It’s going to take them more than a day to reach it to the Wall after they got off the boats. Ygritte trudging next to Snow as she followed him tiredly. She looked at her left to see Karsi holding two girls hands, whispering to the youngest. That put a small smile on her face knowing that the girls have their mother. 

She wondered what happened to that girl and babe she helped back at moletown. 

Hands cupped around her mouth, she breathed into them, the wights had ripped some of her furs but the thickness saved her from getting any serious damage. The problem now was that it might’ve saved her from the wights but now nothing’s protecting her from the chill. 

She felt a hand touch her elbow softly. Looking up she saw Jon give her a curious look which she held up her ripped sleeves to show him. Her hands bare to the cold. 

He pulled out his gloves and handed them to her. She shook her head but he insisted, too tired to fight back she grabbed his gloves roughly. Sticking out her tongue at him she quickly put them on, her hands thanking him for saving them from frost bite. 

“Such a lord. You sure none of them girls throw themselves at you by the teats?” She teased him quietly. She could see him give a little chuckle, giving her a smile. She had to look away from the tenderness of it. 

“I’m just saving you from losing your fingers. Seems like you forgot to bring gloves, don’t you know anything about the cold?” He had teased back which she turned towards him. She scoffed before she playfully pushed him away from her. 

“I think we need to set up camp, I know all of us are tired from the fight.” Jon had announced, it would be another hundred miles or so. 

People groaned either appreciatively or complaining the they could still walk but it’s already almost sun down. Ygritte sighed as she sat where she stood. She just needed to rest for a minute before she had to hunt. Jon had wandered off after he told them to stop.

Others already on their way towards the Haunted Forest they were walking adjacent to before they had to enter it. She had wiped her face with both of her hands before she got up, ready to go hunt with the rest of them. 

The Lord Commander had wandered back to her before she broke off from the group, three arrows in his hands. That’s when she remembered her empty quiver. “I knew you only needed a few.” Jon had said with pride, which she smiled at him at that.

“Damn right.” She told him quietly as she smirked. “Maybe I’ll give you the first catch if you keep that up.” Flattery will get him everywhere. He just smiled and watched her off. 

During the hunt her mind was focused on a certain crow. She was so distracted she almost missed the rabbit she had shot. Tying it to herself she had resumed her quiet trek. She shook herself out of it, she had already made up her mind and she doesn’t need Jon Snow in her life. She growled quietly as her mind refused to listen to her and more images of Jon filled her head. 

Forcing herself to stop and hide behind a boulder aiming at an elk grazing nearby. Her arrow made it way into it’s skull, it collapsed almost immediately. Out of anger, she reached out and ripped out the arrow with more force than necessary. 

She could feel the hands shake out of anger of the whole situation. Ygritte sat with her back against the large animal she had taken down. She didn’t know how long she had sat there but it was long enough for Tormund to come looking for her.

The large man just sat in front of her. “So, you here crying about a man?” She flashed his teeth at him with a snarl. He waved her off, “What happened to the woman who once gutted a man for touching her ass?” 

“I’m still here and if you say one more stupid thing, I’ll gut you too.” She bit back but there was barely any real force into it. 

“Come on, was his cock really that good?” 

“I am not talking about this with you.” She got up quickly, shouldering her bow. Tormund let out a hearty laugh before kneeling before the buck. She made no move to help him as he picked the beast up. 

“You know, if he broke his vow with you once he’ll do it again.” The only answer was her eyes rolling which he couldn’t see but she didn’t care to properly answer him.  
“The crow loves you. Plus he’s King Crow now! They can’t really do anything to him, he’s the boss running the whole damn place.” 

“What are you trying to say Tormund?” Finally enough of him she turned and stood in front of the towering man who gave her a big smile. “I’m saying you should keep chasing him, we both know he basically worships your shit, might as well get some good fucking out of it. Maybe some ginger babies too.” She rolled her eyes again before turning and leaving him behind. His chuckle echoing in the empty forest. 

_____

The fire cracked as Jon added another log. He held his hands towards the fire, not regretted giving them to Ygritte. 

His brothers sat around the fire gratefully. He brought eight brothers with him and is a little glad that six survived the battle, some of them were even joking with some Wildlings.

“Those fucking things. I cut one straight in half and it still came after me.” One of the men shivered next to the fire. 

“Yeah, They burst through that wall with their bare hands.” Another spoke up. “I just hope all of us can hold them off. But let’s be honest, we’re better off going hand to hand with a bear.” 

“You all are fine with us bringing the Wildlings over the wall with us?” Jon asked incredulously, looking at all the Night’s Watch men. They all glanced amongst each other before shrugging. 

“I mean it’s them fighting with us or against us and I'd rather them be on our side of the wall.” One of the brothers piped up, others agreeing. 

Jon couldn’t help the feeling of relief and pride in his chest. “Well I’m happy to hear that.” 

“That reminds me. Is that the Wildling girl you slept with?” One whispered.

“Aye, she’s quite the looker.” Another leaned against his shoulder. The brothers all started laughing, he laughed along and tried to calm everyone down. “Alright, alright. Well it’s over now. I made a vow I intend to keep it.” Jon explained quietly. 

“You think anyone follows those vows? If I had a beautiful woman so close to me, you’d have to tear me off her just to piss.” 

“Aye, I mean no disrespect but even your Lord Father couldn’t resist a woman. It’s just something a man couldn’t resist…” his reasoning died down when he noticed Jon’s glare at him at the mention of his father. 

But before anyone could say something the Wildling in context appeared from the forest, marching up towards the group.

She grabbed Jon roughly by the arm who didn’t bother fighting back, just looked on confused and dragged him back into the woods. He looked back at his brothers who were split between giving him looks of sympathy and leers. 

They made it far enough into the woods where he couldn’t see any of the people they’ve helped. He felt her let go of his arm and he turned to face her, to question what she was doing. 

But before he could speak her mouth was on his. Her hands had moved to his shoulders and pushed him against a tree. He pulled back roughly and stared at her. 

“Ygritte we can’t…” Jon tried to break out of her grip. He stopped when he saw her face, she scowled at him but it didn’t last long, she just sighed and leaned her forehead against his. 

“I hate you.” She had whispered angrily, her hands twisting in the fur of his cloak. “You don’t mean that.” he whispered as he stopped struggling and placed his hands on her upper arms. 

“I do. I hate how much I love you, you stupid crow.” He froze when he heard her voice waver. Looked up to see a tear roll down her cheek. “I wish I could be with you but it’s my duty to lead the Night’s Watch.” His back hit the tree roughly as she pushed him away. He leaned back against the tree and watched her pace back and forth angrily. 

“I’m already at odds with half of the members of the Watch. They don’t respect me because I’m the bastard of a traitor and I’ve helped the Wildlings-“

“Free. Folk.” Ygritte had stopped and snarled at him. 

“Free Folk.” He has amended. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I have to lead them and they won’t follow me if I break the same vows they hold.” 

“Why would you want the same people who hate you because of who your father is, to follow you into battle?” Her tone became aggressive as she argued back. “The Free Folk went with you not because of who spilled his seed into your mum, but because of what kind of a man you are.” 

“It doesn’t change that I want to be a man of Honor. “ he added the finality in his voice leaving no room for argument. 

“Let’s be done with it.” 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.” Her glare pierced through him as he backed up. 

He left her quickly, not bearing to see him break her heart once again. It had hurt him the first time, it crushed his heart the second time. 

The snow crunched faster as Ygritte came up besides him and shoved his gloves back into his hands as she walked away from him. 

He slowed to a stop as he watched her retreating back.

Thumbing his gloves as his heart broke in two.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside Castle Black

The Wall came into view the third day of walking. Jon had not seen Ygritte the remainder of the day she had kissed him and disappeared into the group the next few days after. 

It’s probably for the best.

They all stopped roughly sixty feet away from the Wall, waiting for any indication of the gate opening. 

Jon looked to Edd who just shrugged when they waited for more than they thought. Hopefully the Night’s Watch will follow his command. He sighed and stood in front of the group. 

He looked up to see Alliser Thorne onto the Wall. He stared at the man, knowing that the man was too honorable to disobey his Lord Commander’s orders. 

The Gate in front of them squeaked as it was pulled up finally. 

His eyes closed, relieved at the sound. He turned and motioned for everybody to follow him. The group made their way towards the gates and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t look for a certain redhead. 

The Castle finally came into view as he and the rest of the brothers that went with him arrived in the courtyard. 

He started making his way towards Sam until his wolf came bounding into sight. He let out a small laugh as the wolf acted like a puppy, tail wagging and constantly nudging Jon’s hand for more scratches. He gave Ghost a big scratch between his ears before looking at Sam. 

His eyes narrowed at the bruises marking the other man’s face. Sam quickly waved him off as politely as he can, before giving him a smile. A smile that confused him. 

“It was a failure.” He told Sam, five thousand people but tens of thousands of people for the army of the dead. 

“It wasn’t.” Sam had reassured him with a confidence that Jon didn’t have in the moment. 

“I went to save them, I failed.” Eyes cast downwards, looking up every moment to try and find the girl that stole his heart. 

Disappointed when he found no sign of her.

“You didn’t fail him,” Sam has countered, pointing a random Wildling walking past them. “or him, or her. Every one of them is alive because of you, and no one else.” 

“I don’t think that fact’s lost on them.” His gaze landed on the group of Brothers glaring at them (mostly him, he’s sure) 

All their gazes turned to shock when Wun Wun the King of Giants made his way through the tunnel. He gave the Giant a small smile knowing that if it wasn’t for him, he would’ve been dead.

A figure caught his eye and he saw the boy he’s been training. Olly stood upon the steps, looking at Jon. When he tried to smile at the boy, Olly had just walked away. He knew he didn’t like Jon’s idea but it still hurt. 

Movement surprised him when he saw Sam hurriedly scurried away. He mentally prepared himself for a lecture as loud snow crunches got closer to him. 

“You have a good heart. Jon Snow.” 

He almost didn’t hear Thorne when he saw Ygritte walk past them, almost invisible in the crowd. She stared at the ground, not even looking up to see if she was going to run into anybody. 

He followed her with his stare as discreetly as he could until she was far enough. 

“It’ll get us all killed.” His eyes remained on the people until Alliser passed towards the other side of the courtyard, snapping at the Wildlings in his way. 

Nails created crescent marks in his palm when he finally saw he was squeezing them so hard. He turned away from the older man to see Tormund glancing at him, standing next to Edd. That was a good sign at least, knowing some brothers could change. 

——-

It’s been a few days since she left Castle Black and away from Jon Snow. The lands they were given had cabins already built but abandoned. 

The Free Folk picked up roles fairly quickly. 

Her role was to lead most of the hunts which is keeping her busy enough. Tormund has taken the role of surrogate chief in place of Loboda who had perished in the Battle of Hardhome. 

More like Massacre Ygritte thought as she dragged a rope of four rabbits. Her hut was right next to the Chiefs Cabin so when she needed to keep busy she was a few feet away. 

Karsi has taken her under her wing and would listen to her suggestions and worries of the people and the land. The Chief woman had slowly started letting Ygritte into more and more of their meetings. Apparently people want her to lead the same as Tormund and that made her life a little bit brighter. 

Her and Tormund were becoming quite the crow lovers, some free folk would say when they thought she couldn’t hear.

She paid them no mind as she went about her business. Tormund had tried to coax her out to drink for the night but she always declined and decided to stay in the night, every night. 

Later that night, the only thing you could hear in her tent that night was little sighs as Ygritte tried to rest. Her life has been going through a cycle the last few days. Wake up, hunt, skin and cook, eat barely enough and sleep. 

She’s been barely sleeping too, instead would go out and walk around the plot of land. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights as she laid up and started putting up her outer clothes. 

Many men have been trying to court her too. She has to restrain herself from killing them but a quick stab to the arm usually has the same results. 

She will not let herself be stolen again. 

There’s one spot she likes to stay and it’s on a tree stump near the forest. She would sit there for hours until she would fall asleep on herself. Until tonight. She jumped up when she heard a twig snap and she got ready, pivoting on one foot and readied her dagger. 

A huffing sound came from the direction of the stick and a huge snout appeared from the darkness. Then a paw stepped out and then the body appeared. If she didn’t see glimpses of Ghost while at Castle Black she would have attacked him as quick as she saw him. 

Ghost though, didn’t really seem at all aggressive, just sniffing around and when he looked at her, just panted with his tongue out. She could see his tail raise up and start wagging, an overgrown pup. 

“Oh...well.” Her dagger was put away and she looked in another pocket, pulling out a strip of dried deer. She tossed the piece in the air and stepped back when Ghost snapping it in between his jaws. 

After he was done he just walked up towards her and resting his head against her thigh, staring up at her. A low whine escaped his throat as he huffed again. 

Hesitant, she reached out and pet in between his ears, which got him to lean more into her touch. “You remember me don’t ya? We never really met.” She got on her knees to scratch more of his neck, she bets the Wolf is just loving the attention, knowing how he’s mostly in a cage when Jon isn’t at the Castle. 

“What are you doing so far from the Castle? Bit of hunting for the night?” She cooed, scratching under his chin which seems to be his sweet spot. After several minutes of petting she finally let him go, not without him licking her face which she tried to stop. 

“Get out of here you big beast.” One more nudge and he was off back into the woods and towards his Castle. 

Wiping off his slobber she made her way back towards her hut, she needs a more stable place if she wants to live here. 

“Ygritte!” A man’s voice bellowed, which got Ygritte groaning. It’s Tormund coming to drag her away from her place tonight. She’s pretty sure he’s fed up and will just pick her up this time. Before she could dart away his large hand cane up to grab her shoulders, making her stay put. 

“Tormund, I just want to sle-“ 

“Nope. You’re coming with me and the rest of the chiefs for a big celebration. We’re doing better than we thought we would so let’s drink to that. Besides, “ He spun her and started pushing her towards the crowd of laughing and happy Free Folk. “You could use one night off. Maybe go home with someone tonight?” 

“I thought you wanted me with the crow.” 

“Well that’s not happening so you best move on quickly. Man’s too small for you anyway.” She rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn’t see. 

The time they reached the group it must’ve been midnight already. The crowd all cheered for Ygritte as she made her way to sit by the other Chiefs. 

Karsi has her two girls sitting by her side, Ygritte gave them a little wave and smile. 

“There you are! Come here and have a drink!” Karsi had called, holding up a horn of spirits. Maybe she has been spending too much time mourning her lost love. She’s a free woman and to hell with those southrons. Her heart might be wounded but that never stopped anyone. It’ll heal over time. 

With new found resolve she grabbed the horn and downed all in one go while everyone cheered for her. 

“Come on, Tormund! First to pass out leads the hunting trip tomorrow!” She challenged. Tormund quickly filled refilled both their drinks before everyone started cheering them on and placing bets.

Maybe, just maybe she’ll be okay. 

——-

Jon sighed as he remembered how he said farewell to Sam and Gilly as they rode off to the Citadel that morning. Just as they left the man, Davos Seaworth arrived. His jaw clenched, knowing where this would go. 

He stared over the vast land beyond the Wall, not showing any indication that he heard the other man walk next to him. 

“Lord Commander.” Davos greeted, looking a little worse for wear. 

“His Grace has asked the Night’s Watch to provide food, supplies and horses.” He had informed Jon as they walked into the elevator, down the Wall. 

“No.” was the answer that Davos did not expect. And didn’t want that answer too, it seems as he stormed after Jon when the doors opened. 

“He came to your aid, Stannis. Now he needs you!” Davos had argued. 

“We don’t have enough men to make any difference.” Jon had replied tiredly. There’s maybe forty-six brothers at most here. He couldn’t afford to lose anymore. 

“The Wildlings will make a difference!” The man shouted back passionately. Jon turned on him quickly, annoyed. 

“The Wildlings won’t ever fight for Stannis. I’ve told you bef-”

“You saved their bloody lives.” Jon stared annoyed at Davos at that. “If they’re going to live in the Seven Kingdoms, safe behind our wall, they ought to fight for the damn place.” The man argued, showing more conviction than ever.

“It’s not their fight!” They just lost their home, they’ve been fighting the White Walkers far longer than anybody else in this damn Castle. 

“Open the Gates.” a yell from the courtyard got their attention. 

When it opened the red woman had rose in on her stallion. He glanced at Davos to see if the other man knew if she was coming. He looked just as surprised as Jon. He turned back and made his way down the steps and towards the woman. She wouldn’t be here without him so something must have happened. 

“Stannis?” Jon questioned when she dismounted. She looked at him but refused to answer. Davos had come up behind them and stopped her before she could walk off. 

“Shireen? The princess?” No answer, just the same haunted look in her eye but that answered their questions either way. She walked away from the men who stared at her in shock. 

Jon sighed and looked at Davos, defeated. He just patted the man’s shoulder and walked off towards his chambers. 

He took off his cloak and hung it up. Looking around he noticed that there’s still scrolls that need reading. But that can wait for just a bit. He’s been so tired. 

Collapsing on the chair he rested his eyes for a good ten minutes. The Wildlings haven’t been any trouble ever since they settled down which has been good news for him. He hasn’t seen or heard any word from Ygritte, which is the best for both of them. He doesn’t want her to keep chasing after someone who won’t put her first. 

He sighed loudly once again before he started reading the messages they’ve received that morning. 

His uncle was right, he didn’t know what he gave up when he joined the Night’s Watch. 

He was just a bastard boy with dreams of joining an Order that protects the Realms. The thought made him chuckle. It sounded too good to pass up. Men in black cloaks patrolling the Great Wall, fighting off Wildlings, the silent protectors. All the brothers statuses didn’t matter, high born, low class, bastards, thieves. None of it mattered. They were brothers through and through. 

Until he joined himself. 

Alliser Thorne held a grudge against his father and his status as a bastard, making sure to throw it in his face every chance he got. His so called “Brothers” beat Sam, killed Jeor Mormont and led a mutiny. 

Some were good, they followed him, they fought with the Wildlings at the battle of Hardhome. 

He read a few more messages before he felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he leaned back in his chair. How can he keep the Watch going if everyone keeps killing each other? 

He wished he had Ghost to comfort him but he was in the pen tonight. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his door was slammed against the wall because of hurrying Olly. He stood up preparing for a battle when the boy spoke something that made him freeze. 

“Lord Commander. It’s one of the Wildlings you brought back. Says he knows your Uncle Benjen. Says he’s still alive.” Olly announced.

“Are you sure they’re talking about Benjen?” Jon asked. Don’t give me hope he thought. 

“Says he was first Ranger. Said he knows where to find him,” Jon walked out quickly. Why would a Wildling know about Benjen without trying to kill him. It didn’t matter, nothing did if they knew about Benjen. 

The man loved Jon like he was his own, Ned will always be his father but Uncle Benjen was there for him, understanding his problems. He convinced him to join the Night’s Watch because he knew how much he despised being treated at Winterfell. Uncle Benjen would even tell his father how Lady Catelyn would treat him. Not much has changed but she stopped actively talking about him. 

He had a smile on his face as he approached the group. Alliser Thorne had met him at the bottom of the steps. 

“Man says he saw your uncle at Hardhome the last full moon.” Why didn’t the Wildlings kill him, why did they let him go? Why didn’t they mention it when they were there?

“He could be lying.”

“He could be. There are ways to find out?” Jon didn’t know what to say. He looked towards the clearing.

“Where is he?” Alliser Thorne started walking towards the group. “Over there.”

That was odd. Hopefully they didn’t beat the information out of the Wildling. 

He gently made his way through the group. No one made a sound as he made his way towards the center. No Wildling but a sign. 

A sign branding Traitor. 

He looked on confused. He turned to ask about it when he saw Thorne standing right behind him, the rest of the crowd of Brothers all glaring at him. 

He grunted as a sharp pain emitted from his stomach, staring up at Thorne who sneered down at him. 

“For the Watch.” He growled as he ripped the dagger out. 

He quickly moved out of the way as another took his place and stabbed him again, this time in the ribs. 

“For the Watch.” His life flashed before his eyes. Him and Robb playing as knights, him being Daemon Blackfyre, while Sansa cheered them on. 

Another brother stepped up and plunged his blade into Jon

“For the Watch.” This time Ned comforting when he was young. Asking him not to pay attention to his wife, that no matter what he will always be his son. 

Another.

“For the Watch.” Arya hugging him, calling him the best brother ever when she was five. Her hugging him again before he left. Knowing he’ll never see her again. 

And another

“For the Watch.” Bran and Rickon both looked up to him and he tried his best to be there for them. But Lady Catelyn made sure not to let him near her youngest boys, 

He collapsed on his knees, the pain making it hard to breathe let alone stand. He thought they were done until they parted and let the young Olly through. The boy looked like he regretted the decision of luring him towards his death. 

‘Olly.” Jon had croaked out, it took all his energy just to say his name. The boys face changed, what was once regret now held pure hatred as he plunged the blade into Jon one last time, who staggered back against the force. 

“For the Watch.” He glared down at Jon as he pulled the blade back out. He stared up at the boy, not wanting to believe that Olly hated him that much. 

Enough to stab him in the heart. 

All his Brothers hated him enough to betray him, for what he did.  
Everything he did, he did for the Watch. 

He wasn’t there for Bran or Rickon, or, Arya, Sansa, his father, Robb had died without him by his side. 

He wasn’t there for Ygritte. 

He’s given everything up only to be stabbed in the heart by his own brothers. 

I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.

And now his Watch has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this was my last good chapter so I’m rewriting the chapters I deleted. The story was fun. I liked writing it but it stopped being fun pretty recently. I will be working on inktober so I don’t know how much time I’ll have for this


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Ygritte does when she wakes up is dart outside her hut to throw up all the contents from last night. The world is spinning and she can feel herself move with it. Bracing her hands on the grass to keep her steady, she vomits again until all that’s left is saliva. 

At least Tormund has to lead the group while she sleeps in. It’s almost worth it. 

Her head hurts so much that she didn’t notice the other female chief walk up to her and start laughing. 

She groaned in response. 

“Please….please. My head.” The woman gave her a skin filled with water which she chugged down. The crisp water washing away all remains of the bile in her mouth made her melt with joy. 

“You know I could’ve stopped you guys. But I get to see you two suffer the consequences.” Karsi chuckled as she took the water skin back. Very obviously wiping the mouthpiece clean. 

“Come on. I know a very good cure. Tormund’s already back and waiting for us.” The older woman carefully helped Ygritte up and guided her towards the Chiefs cabin. 

Once inside they saw the hulking man, slouched down in a chair, seemingly passed out. Karsi led Ygritte to the chair right next to him and dumped her down. 

Ygritte just whines and leaned heavily into Tormund's side. 

She didn’t know how long she dozed off until Karsi dragged her and Tormund towards the table where a bowl of rabbit stew lay for each of them. She must of really dozed off because she jumped when she saw Karsi’s two girls were sitting at the table eating their own stew. 

“Hello little ones.” Ygritte awkwardly greeted them. Willa who stared at them both over her spoon. Johnna waved back at her but quickly looked away. The smell made her realize just how hungry she was. The thick soup hot and gave her throat a nice warm feeling. The rabbit meat was seasoned and tender and before she knew it she was slurping the remainder of her meal in minutes. 

When she put her bowl down she looked over to see Tormund back asleep hunched over the table.

She looked at Tormund and back at the girls with a wink. Very carefully she tied his medium length hair in little patches all around his head while the girls tried to keep themselves from giggling too loudly. 

Satisfied with her work, she sat back like nothing ever happened. 

“Told you it’d work.” Karsi had walked in again, kissing both her daughters on their foreheads before chuckling at the sight of the man. Shooting a curious glance towards Ygritte who kept her gaze on the giggling girls, wagging her eyebrows at them. 

Walking up to the sleeping man she poured a cup of water on him.

He jumped up right away with a shout and made a move for his hand axe but looked around before groaning again. “One of these days I’ll beat you. Don’t know how such a small body could hold her drink.” 

“Hurry up and eat your food before Ygritte steals it, she's been eyeing it.” Karsi had mentioned, quirking an eyebrow at Ygritte who had the decency to look away. Tormund just grunted and started slurping his bowl right away. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as soup ran down his beard and into his clothes. 

“This is why people call us Wildlings. Damn Tor, you didn’t even eat half of it, the rest is in your lap. That’s probably why I won, half ends up on ya.” Ygritte got up, pulled on one of his ponytails roughly. Smirked cruelty at him when he shouted, the chief's daughters burst out laughing when Tormund started feeling out his hair.

Afterwards she thanked Karsi for the meal but she should probably wash up, change out of her old furs. 

She waved at the girls before she exited the cabin. 

Looking around at the Free Folk who peacefully went about their days. She smiled and walked towards her hut, grabbing every item she needed. 

By the time she was done washing herself and put on some fresh and clean furs she had returned to her hut for some more rest. It was a nice day and there was no flirting attempt on her, no need to get blood on her clothes. 

She almost laid down until she heard a commotion coming from outside. It wasn’t much, just some whispers until someone announced there was someone calling for the Chiefs. 

A Crow was calling for the Chiefs. 

Not just any crow either, it was the crow that kept glaring at her the way towards Hardhome. Edd, she thinks his name is. 

The man looked like he ran all the way here from the Castle. He was out of breath but he kept sprouting out words that jumbled together. 

She rushed towards the Chiefs Cabin that people were pushing him into. The man was gesturing wildly but stopped when he finally realized he needed to take breaths. After a few deep breaths he finally announced, 

“Lord Commander Snow’s been murdered!” 

The only other sound was a thud as her knees gave out. She stared at the haggered man who looked to be on the verge of tears. 

“Some brothers betrayed him. Led a mutiny against him.” 

She couldn’t breath. 

She pulled at her clothes, trying to get more ventilation, something to help her. 

Jon couldn’t be dead, he was too stubborn to die. Too honorable, not like the sacks of chicken shits at the Wall. Too sweet, too good. Memories of him started filling her mind. 

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. 

Him refusing to kill her. Their spats. The cave where she took his maiden. Him saving them both on the wall. Even the memory of him leaving her made her chest ache, wishing that was the biggest conflict in their life. 

His sweet smile. His blush whenever she would flirt with him. His kindness. His tender touches. His gaze whenever he sees her-

Hands steadied her as she looked into the blurry blue eyes of Karsi, that’s when she noticed she was crying. Tears running down her cheeks at an alarming rate. 

“We have to go back. Get his body. Burn it properly.” Tormund announced. Looking around for any objections. 

Getting up slowly she made her way back to hut, ignoring everyone’s concerned voices for her. She was already grabbing two quivers when Tormund burst through the opening. 

“Will you just wait.” 

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t because if she talked right now, it was guaranteed to turn to sobs. Standing up and glaring at Tormund, she tried stepping past him but his big hands caught her shoulders, forcing her to still. 

“Get out of my way.” She gritted out. Her stormy eyes glared up at him. 

“I know you want to kill those bastards. I do too but we need to gather more people. People who believed in Jon.” Tormund let go of her shoulders and all but dragged her back to the Cabin. 

Edd looked up somewhat relieved and scared at how armed she is. 

Using her anger to focus she grabbed a chair and sat next to Tormund, looking determined to avenge her old lover. 

“I’m going to gather any men who want to come along. We leave by mid-day.” And with that, the man leaves on his mission. 

Ygritte wiped her face so she was free of tears, sniffling quietly she checked her person, securing all her knives on her. 

She could see Edd sit there intimidated as he realised that she had quite the collection of daggers hidden on her. 

A spearwife is always prepared. 

“How long ago did he pass.” She had asked the other man quietly. 

“Two nights ago. We found his body, just lying there in a pool of his own blood. In front of a sign that said traitor.” She gave a small gasp. Edd sighed and looked down, away from her heartbroken gaze. 

“I’m going t’ kill every single one of them. And if you try and stop me, you’ll be next.” Ygritte growled at the Crow who stared fearfully at her. 

“There’s some who are loyal to Jon, they’re probably just scared of Thorne.” The man tried to reason with her. 

“You really do love him.” He stated almost like a question with a bit of awe. Or was it disbelief? She just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before nodding slowly. “He’s a good man. He didn’t deserve this.” She explained quietly, already feeling vulnerable enough she refused to look in the direction of the crow. 

——-

It felt like forever before they actually started moving. 

Turns out that even Wun Wun wanted to come and aid Jon. 

The party consisted of forty-three free folk plus Wun Wun and Edd. Karsi opted to stay behind since the majority of Chiefs decided to leave on this mission and not watch over the rest of the tribe. But that didn’t stop her giving her encouragement to Ygritte before she departed. 

Tormund spent a good while walking close to her in the beginning of the trip. Noticed that she never faltered, never stopped looking ahead. 

“How can you be loyal to a man who doesn’t show you the same kind of loyalty?” Tormund asked lowly, his eyes scoping the area their walking in. 

Her jaw ticked, eyes glaring ahead. 

“I’m just tellin you that there’s more men who will see you for the woman you are. Understands your troubles. Like one of your own.” 

_ One of your own. _

Orell’s voice popped up in her mind. His declaration of her not loving Jon for who he really is. He wasn’t right but she hates to admit that he wasn’t wrong. 

She found out who he really is. It didn’t make her love him any less, she just hated him more and throughout the journey, her hatred outweighed the love until the Battle of Castle Black. 

“I’ve always been different, Tor. Could never find One of my own I actually liked.” Ygritte responded quietly. 

“Maybe you haven’t looked hard enough then? What about Ororn? He liked your face and he’s a good fighter. May-“ 

“Nows not the time to find someone for me. And maybe I don’t want to find anybody. Brings nothing but trouble.” She snapped at the older man, growling lowly. 

He started walking closer to her, their arms brushing against each other. 

“I thought my girls’ mother was my everything. She could hold her liquor and swing an axe. But sometimes that person stops being someone you look forward to seeing. If feels like you would rather claw your eyes out than spend another waking moment near her.” Her eyes focused on the ground, taking everything he’s saying. 

“I love the woman but sometimes that isn’t enough.” 

Being with Jon had its moments. She would feel happy, like a little girl, but sometimes she feels like she would suffocate being near him. Maybe the balance of feelings is good for them but she won’t feel like either now that he’s gone. 

_ It doesn’t matter anyway. _

“When did you get wise?” 

“I’ve always been wise, but why be wise when you can fight.” She finally cracked a smile at that, partially hidden from her stare on the crunching snow beneath them. 

——-

The sun just started rising by the time they made it to Castle Black. The element of surprise on their side, they sent the King of Giants to smash down the gates. 

Banging filled the silence, soon it was also splintering before a loud crash sounded from the main entrance. 

Following all other free folks, she gave a battle cry and rushed through the opening. Hearing a man yell at his men to fight, she shot in his direction quickly. 

His command was cut short as an arrow pierced through his boiled leather and out his left shoulder. 

“Figh-“ He tried again. Already nocked, she let loose another arrow, hitting his other shoulder. She wants to make them suffer. 

Most of the Crows has already stopped fighting and stared terrified at the group, knowing they were outnumbered. She heard someone let loose a bolt and an annoyed grunt from Wun Wun.

_ How stupid can you be. _

The Giant proceeded to grab the man from the ledge by his leg and slam him again the wall. The blood splattered across the stone. A wet thud emitted from the courtyard as Wun Wun tosses the battered body down. 

Seems like the men of the Watch are smart after all as they all throw down their weapons in surrender. 

Thorne is led down in front of the group, blood already matting down most of his cloak. He looked at Edd and sneered at everyone else. It was less effective with her two arrows sticking out from his shoulders but he tried to stand tall. 

“You fucking traitor.” He spat out blood down between the smaller crows feet. The other crow who held a sword to him. 

“The only traitors here are the ones who shoved their knives into their Lord Commander’s heart.” 

Maybe he isn’t so bad after all. 

“For thousands of years the Night’s Watch has held Castle Black against the Wildlings.” Thorne stated proudly, puffing his chest out the best he can in his state. Seeming calm and collected despite his current situation. 

“Until you.” Tormund said mockingly, glaring down at the man who glared back unwavering. A small battle cry came from Thorne’s side as a young boy, maybe ten and four, held a sword in both hands and charged at Tormund. The boy was obviously inexperienced.

The older man effectively disarmed the kid and pushed him against another free folk who restrained him. Not once striking the lad and that seemed to further enrage him. 

“Stay down, boy.” Ygritte called out. Looking around the area and seeing no other immediate threat, she shouldered her bow but kept on of her dagger close. 

“Where’s Jon?” That’s when Edd nodded and motioned them to follow him. 

“Oh the wildling bitch came for her lover? Always knew it. Some commander he was, fucking some cunt like that filt-“ Tormund, tired of the man already, socked him right across the cheek. 

“You talk too much. Won’t do much talking if you lose your teeth huh?” 

“Take them to the cells where they belong.” Edd had commanded. The men looked at each other before obeying him. The others finally dragged the traitors off to the cells. 

When they were gone, Ygritte was already at the door that held Jon and those loyal to him. 

She hesitated, hands shaking she finally grabbed the handle and opened door. 

It was mostly silent besides Ghosts whines. The group in there looked shocked at her, torn between thanking or attacking her. She didn’t pay them much mind when she saw Ghost trot over to her and pushed his head against her stomach in greeting. 

Her fingers ran through her fur once before she saw his body. 

She gasped when she saw the too pale man laying on the table, too still to be alive. Dropping her bow and quivers, she stood over his body, hand hovering over his face. Her hand shook violently, too scared to touch him because she knew. She knew if she touched him, it’d be real. 

His death would finalize in her mind. 

Touching his cool face broke something inside her and she had to choke back a sob. She almost jumped when Ghosts snout nudged her other hand at her side. 

Tormund and Edd finally joined her, staring down at their friends body. 

“Took a lot of knives. I’ll have my men get the wood for a fire. Bodies to burn.” His hand touched her shoulder gently giving her his condolences. And with that he left, giving her space. Edd followed out a minute later knowing he should let her have her time. 

She collapsed on the chair near his table side. Burying her face into his leather covered arm, she finally let herself sob freely. Her only comfort was the wolf’s head in her lap, sitting by her chair. 

Crying for the lost love.

Crying for the injustice

_ He didn’t deserve this.  _

She held onto his cold hand in both of hers. Pressing a kiss against him, trying not to flinch at the coldness. She moved up and pressed a kiss against his forehead, shaking with tears. Then leaning her forehead against his, she cried silently. 

Ghost shared her sentiments as he made pitiful noises, despite what’s happening she noticed that he couldn’t make much sounds besides throaty ones. Licking his master's hand before stopping and looking defeated. 

Ygritte didn’t know how long she stayed there but it was long enough when she jolted awake. She didn’t even know she dozed off. 

A hand patted her gingerly. 

It was the white bearded man. She never got his name but he gave her such a caring look. Sniffing quickly, she wiped her face.

“We might’ve found a way to save him…” he whispered down at her. Her eyes snapped to his in confusion. 

“Save him? He’s already dead. We can only save him from being a walking corpse..” She snapped so fiercely that Ghost had flinched. She scratched between his ears in apology. 

“Well. It involves magic but we think we can bring him back.” He had explained. Tormund from behind him just shrugged, might as well give it a shot, he conveyed. 

Clenching her jaw she nodded. 

The red witch had stripped his body down and is currently cleaning his cuts. She stood by the far side by Tormund who just stared ahead. 

“You gonna stay by his side if he comes back?” Tormund asked quietly. 

“What’s the point in being free if I can’t choose who to stay loyal to?” Ygritte responded softly, gazing at the body of her loved one. 

“S’pose that’s true. Hopefully he comes back and treats ya with the same loyalty.” Her only response was a nod.  _ Hopefully he does come back.  _

The chanting started

The man, Davos, looked back at them after a bit of chanting which she ignored. Instead, focusing on the red witch and her hands on Snow. 

“Did it work?” Ygritte couldn’t help but ask softly. 

The red witch shared a glance at the man and stopped chanting. The woman removed her hands and stepped back, defeated. Ygritte leaned back and scoffed while Tormund walked out the door. 

She tried blinking back a fresh wave of tears but they overcame her resistance, now rolling down her cheeks. Numbly she walked over to where Ghost was sleeping and sat by the wolf, rubbing his fur absently. 

She knew it was too good to be true. 

Davos has sighed and left the room after everyone a few moments. 

Only her and Ghost remained. 

It stayed quiet. Ghost was sleeping peacefully near the table where his owner is, his head on Ygritte’s lap while Ygritte stared blankly in front of her, not really focusing on anything in particular. 

The tears streamed constantly down her face but she was too heartbroken to wipe them away. 

A huff sound came from next to her and the wolf woke up urgently. Pulling her hand from the beast, she heard a loud gasping that made her jump to her feet. That’s when she saw Jon taking in breaths.

Her back hit the wall in shock, not knowing if she was just unconscious or this is actually happening. 

Davos has somehow made his way back into the room like he knew Jon was awake. 

Jon was awake. 

He was awake and sitting up. 

——-

Jon was gasping for air as he stared wildly around the room, first at Davos, then at Ghost and finally at her. 

Ygritte 

Their eyes met before he snapped down to his stab wounds. 

Trembling, he pressed his fingertips against one of his wounds, wincing slightly, he started gasping faster. 

What’s going on.

He looked back up terrified and in disbelief. Ygritte mirroring his expression. She made her way next to him, leaning heavily onto the table he’s on with both hands, she stared at him in shock. 

She looked so beautiful but so very tired. Her eyes were bloodshot, could see the bags under her eyes. 

Something in him snapped and he clumsily trie dot make his way off the table. His legs still weak, he fell into Ygritte’s arms where she steadied him as best as she could. 

“H-hey. Ssh. It’s alright.” She whispered as Davos had came over and placed a cloak around his body. Ygritte helping him sit down, she kept close to him. Her hand never leaving it’s comforting position on his back. 

He regained his breathing as the red woman walked through the door. Pausing slightly at the sight of the naked man hunched over. 

“What do you remember?” Davos had asked. 

“They stabbed me. Olly...he put a knife in my heart. I-I shouldn’t be here.” Jon had whispered brokenly. Before he knew it, Ygritte had leaned her cheek against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. 

Melisandre kneeled in front of him. “Afterwards, after they stabbed you, after you died, where did you go? What did you see?”

“Nothing. There was nothing at all.” Just blackness. Pitch black and then he was awake. 

“The Lord let you come back for a reason. Stannis was not the prince who was promised, but someone has to be.” 

Prince who was promised? 

“Can you give us a moment please.” Davos has asked Melisandre. He made a noise towards the Wildling girl but she growled at the man. Everything was happening at once but he was glad by the constant that was Ygritte disobeying peoples orders. That gave him a weird sense of stability. 

After the red woman left, Davos had seated himself in front of Jon. 

His hand found Ygrittes under his cloak and held onto her tightly. 

“You were dead. And now you’re not. That’s completely fucking mad, seems to me. I can only imagine how it seems to you.” 

“I did what I thought was right.” He felt Ygritte pull his hand up and kiss his palm. He looked at her, grateful. “And I got murdered for it. And now I’m back. Why?”

“I’m gonna kill every last one of them.” Ygritte vowed lowly beside him. He just squeezed her hand. Davos seemed to ignore her promise, carrying on. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll never know. What does it matter? You go on. You fight for as long as you can. You clean up as much of the shit as you can.” 

“I don’t know how to do that. I thought I did, but...I failed.” He whispered, Ygritte sniffled and buried her face in his cloak. 

“Good. Now go fail again.” His eyes darted between him and the girl, nodding. “I’ll let you two have a moment then.”

And with that he was out the door. 

The room was quiet for a few short moments. He stared at his Wildling girl. 

“I-“

“I thought you were dead.” She interrupted, her voice wavering. “If you weren’t wounded I’d kill you myself for letting yourself fall to a bunch of cock-suckers.” 

A smile made its way across his face before he brought their joined hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss against her hand.

“You came back for me?” 

“I came back for Ghost.” She teased, motioning to the wolf currently sitting alongside the table. 

Jon huffed before gesturing to the beast. “Come here you big baby.” 

Ghost jumped up, tail wagging high in their as he bounded to his newly awoken owner. Almost ignoring the protest of the two people, he curled up, his head between them to lay his snout on Jon’s lap while his paw was on Ygrittes. 

“He loves the attention.” 

“I know, for a Giant Wolf, he acts more like a pup.” Ygritte giggles, scratching the wolf’s neck. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard her giggle. He frowned playfully since it wasn’t directed at him but towards his wolf. 

“He stayed beside you. Guarding your body I heard.” He looked down at the dozing dog. “Well. I’ll make sure he gets some extra scraps tonight. And no more pen.” He directed to the Wolf who stared up panting at him. 

He finally noticed the chill and remembered that he was mostly naked. He closed the cloak around himself to fight off some of the cold. 

“I should get dressed.” The thing was that he kept wincing as he moved. He might’ve been brought back but the stab wounds were still there. He tried not lean on Ygritte so heavily as she helped him put on some leathers. 

“What...what are you going to do with the traitors anyway?” Ygritte asked while helping tie his boots. 

“They murdered me, committed treason and led a mutiny. We can use the gallows.” His whole body aches as he stood. “Come on.” She had leaned against him so she can take some of his weight, together they walked carefully out the door. 

Davos was waiting outside for them and he too also helped Jon. He just died for a few days, he needs the support Jon thought. 

All the Night's Watch and Wildlings stared at him in shock. 

He would’ve stumble a few times but Ygritte had kept a tight grip with an arm around his waist. Tormund and Edd has walked over to them, both in disbelief.

“They think you’re some kind of god. The man who returned from the dead.” Tormund mentioned lowly. 

“The witch mentioned he might be a prince.” Ygritte responded which Jon shook his head to. “She just mentioned that Stannis isn’t the prince. Not that I was him. And I’m no god.” 

“Aye. I know that. I saw your pecker. No god would have a pecker that small.” The older man guffawed. Ygritte snorted, ”I don’t know about that Tor. I think it’s big enough.” 

His eyes widened at the causal statement. Could feel his face all the up to his ears start burning. He cleared his throat loudly. “Okay enough of that.” The two redhead burst out in chuckles. The Wildling man pulled Jon into a big embrace which had Jon wincing at his wounds. 

Edd awkwardly stepped into view. 

Jon stepped away from Ygritte carefully and regarded the man. 

“Your eyes are still brown. Is that still you in there?” 

“I think so. Hold off on burning my body for now.” He smiles at the man. Edd himself started laughing and embraced him. “That was funny. You sure that’s you?”

He laughed along with the man. 

“I know it’s already morning and I just woke up but I feel like I could sleep for another few days.” Jon somewhat joked. He was actually tired and he’s pretty sure he needed to bandage his wounds before he bled out.

“Come on, show me your room.” Ygritte had whispered in his ear, letting him lean against her again. Everyone had parted again for them to get through. “I need to cover my stab wounds.” Informed Jon who saw Ygritte just nod. 

“Don’t ride him too rough you hear girl?” Tormund had shouted from the courtyard. He blushed at that while the Wildling girl scoffed. 

The walk to his room was slow and uncomfortable. It sucks to have fatal injuries but not die, he could still feel some pain in his abdomen. 

The door opened and he was led to the bed. 

“Take off your clothes.” Ygritte had commanded, he just stared at her surprised at her boldness. “I meant so I can wrap a bandage ‘round ya.” Oh. Oh that makes sense. Slowly and carefully, he disrobed until he was in his undershirt and breeches. 

“Okay, let me fix ya up.” She lifted his shirt up to his pits, carefully wrapping his waist. 

After tying it off their eyes met. 

He lifted a hand to cup her cheek which she leaned into. Letting out a breath, he leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against her. It was a small kiss but it meant so much to the both of them. 

When their lips broke apart he pulled her onto his lap, shifting until she straddled his lap. “I’m sorry. For everything..” He whispered against her neck, could feel her shiver. “I want to be yours.” He saw her bite her lip, looking down at him and into his soulful brown eyes that carried so much regret. “I know I can never change what I did t’ you. But I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. If you’ll have me.” 

“You are mine. You were always mine.” Nipping at his bottom lip, she placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed him down. Their lips locked once again with a new type of intensity. 

Despite how nervous he seems about physical affection, his hands were always steady and gently against her body. Rough from swordplay but confident in touches. She knows how strong he is, seen him kill men twice his size, but it always amazes her how careful he is with her. 

He looks at her like a man in worship. Touches her like she’s precious. And he loves her like nobody can compare. 

Right now, his touches and kisses and his love almost suffocates her but it gives her a reassures in a way that makes her that she never experienced. 

Unconsciously she started moving her hips in tiny figure eights above him. Gasping when he pushed back. He gave her one large thrust up against her covered mound before he gasped.

Ygritte was thinking that, he came pretty fast until she noticed that it was a gasp in pain, he lay back down, groaning. 

“Sorry.” Her cheeks flushed, she should've remembered his injury, but he waved her off. Sighing, he just stared up at her, his hands resting against her hips. “We should rest before the execution. We only have an hour.” 

Nodding she laid next to him, keeping half of her body on his and securing him in her arms. Her cheek pressed against his covered chest. 

“If you ever betray me again I’ll cut off your hand and shove it up your ass.” 

“I won’t. You have my word.” 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Ygritte woke up abruptly, looking around the silent room. An arm around her waist pulled her closer sleepily. She let out a small sigh. Jon was really alive. 

Jon Snow was also asleep with his face pressed against her breast. 

Typical. 

The man was in deep sleep, snoring softly, his mouth hanging open. She couldn’t bring herself to wake him. Carding her fingers through his curls, she sighed. No matter how she was mad at him, the thought of losing him reignited something in her she wanted to overcome with hate. 

_ Did that make her weak?  _

_ Can she really take his word?  _ Still stinging from his betrayal still hurt when she thought about.  _ He seemed so genuine but he looked her dead in the eye and vowed the same last time.  _ Part of her was thinking about what Tormund said,  _ did she feel the need to be around Jon. She did but she felt hurt for herself as well.  _

_ God, she loved him but she can’t handle another heartbreak.  _

Shifting slightly got him to lift his head up. He gave her a tired glance. 

“Come, it’s time to get up.” He gave no response, pressing himself back to her breast and nodding sleepily. She let out a huff which made his head shot up, cheeks flushed when he realized what he was laying on. Muttering our an apology he scrambled out of bed,  _ so innocent. Wonder why no girl had tried with him. His constant babbling is cute. _ Ygritte thought as she sat up the bed. 

He had made his way towards the table in the room where his cloak had been draped across. “Are you cold?” He asked as he put another log in the fire after dining his cloak. “I was born as the cold. You know nothing, Jon Snow.” That made him smile, she could see. 

Plopping down at the table, she glanced at him, his blush had gone down and he seemed to be focused on the fire. His face had changed from that sweet smile he wore to a hardened look. 

Her jaw clenched, knowing what he was feeling and part of her felt for him, she really did. But another small part of her thinking that,  _ he made her feel like that too.  _ She felt ashamed when she found herself thinking that, he was killed by his people, he never laid a hand on her. 

Those pieces of shits were outside. She thought darkly, thinking about how the cunts reacted when they realized their killing attempt had failed. If Jon didn’t kill them, she definitely would. 

“You’ll be fine-“

“Fine!?” His shout had startled her, staring wide eyed at him. His face held such anger that made her breath catch. “You think I’ll be fine after my own brothers stabbed me? Murdered me? I can’t stay here now. I can’t even go back home. All because I thought I could helped the Free Folk-” 

“So you blame us now?” The chair scraping against the floor as she jumped up. Matching his anger with his own. It was his turn to look startled before shaking his head. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Guess what. I know how you’re feeling. But you. Do. Not get to get cross with me. Ya hear me?” Stepping up to him and staring him down, he looked apologetic, her anger fizzled knowing that he’s feeling the fresh wave of betrayal. Sighing and placing both her hands on his shoulders before pulling him in. 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” His arms hugged her waist, pressing his face against her neck as he whispered apologies. 

“It’s alright, sweet. Before you started shouting, I was going to say. You’ll be fine, you have me and Tormund. You can stay with us, the Free Folk respect you. We came to rescue your body, even Wun Wun came.” 

“I don’t deserve you.” His broken voice had her pulling him towards her, tighter. Rocking back and forth slightly as he took comfort from her. 

A knock sounded from the door, pressing a kiss against the side of his head, they broke apart. 

“Come in.” It was Edd who walked through the door, eyeing the two before clearing his throat. 

“It’s time.” Jon’s face turned more somber at the mention. With a steely expression he grabbed Longclaw and stalked out the door. A man on a mission. Ygritte spared a glance at Edd before walking out after him. 

Rushing, she gave Jon a reassuring squeeze on his bicep before leaving him behind in favor of going with the rest of the crowd.

The three men and one boy were standing at the gallows when she passed them. The boys hateful gaze following her, same as the man who had been shot by her. She paid them no mind and joined Tormund in the crowd with the other Free Folk. 

“How’s he?” Tormund asked quietly. 

“He’s hurt but I think he’ll be okay with us by his side.” 

Tormund just hummed and watched the man in question enter the area, everyone’s eyes on him. 

——-

Jon stared around the courtyard, most of the men looked up at him in awe. His steps creaking as he made his way down the stairs. Everyone parting of him once again. 

The sun was high up in the sky by the time they made it to the courtyard. The gallows held three men on the stand. 

Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwick, Alliser Thorne and Olly stood with their hands tied and ropes around their necks. 

_ If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. _

His father's words echoed in his mind. He owed it to them their last words. Walking up he stared expectantly at the men. 

“If you have any last words. Now is the time” He directed his stare towards the first man, Bowen. 

“You shouldn’t be alive. It’s not right.” The man responded fearfully. He just glared up at the man. “Neither was killing me.”

“My mother's still living at White Harbor. Could you write her? Tell her I died fighting the wildings.” Othell had pleaded. He clenched his jaw, this man had the gall to ask that after betraying the Night’s Watch. He moved past him not giving any indication if he agreed to the plea or not. He stared up at Alliser Thorne. 

“I had a choice, Lord Commander. Betray you or betray the Night’s Watch. You brought an army of wildlings into our lands.” He looked up to the group of Free folk watching them. “An army of murderers and raiders.” He narrowed his eyes at the man. Remembering the mutineers who killed Jeor Mormont and Craster before they took turns raping the daughters. 

All men of the Night’s Watch. 

_ Our men aren’t exactly saints. _

“If I had to do it all over knowing where I’d end up, I pray I’d make the right choice again.” The man truly believed he was fighting for the NIght’s Watch. Too blinded by his hatred for the Wildlings and Jon to see reason but he truly believed. 

“I’m sure you would, Ser Alliser.” Even betrayed he will still show the proper respect to the man. 

“I fought, I lost. Now I rest. But you, Lord Snow, you’ll be fighting their battles forever.”  _ Their battles are also our own but you couldn’t see that,  _ Jon thought as he made his way towards Olly. 

The boy stood there glaring at Jon, his chin hitting out in defiance. His gaze flickered to the two red headed Free Folk in the crowd. He stared back up at the boy before he sighed and walked towards the rope the held the barrels supporting the holding under the men. 

He took a breath and swing on the rope, snapping it easily. The barrels came crashing from under them. The men fell and hung from the nooses. 

The gallows weren’t high enough to snap their necks, some people looked away from the men struggling against the rope. He stepped back to see the men suffocate. They finally took their last breath after ten minutes of choking. Sheathing his sword as Edd walked up to him. 

“We should burn the bodies.” 

“You should.” Jon agreed before taking off his black cape, handing it to Edd.

“What do you want me to do with this?” The man asked, looking at Jon confused. 

“Wear it.” The man stayed loyal and stepped up after he was killed. He might be small and not the best fighter but he was the best choice for the watch. He continued on, “Burn it. Whatever you want. You have Castle Black.” 

The people parted for the man as he walked away. 

“My watch has ended.” 

With a new found confidence he had walked past the Free Folk group and grabbed Ygritte’s wrist, sliding it down until he held her hand. Pulling her gently along with him. She made no protest but she did give him a curious glance. Everyone parting for them and avoiding his gaze as he stared ahead. 

Knowing that everyone is going to be busy in biting the bodies, he knew that they had some time before anyone would try and find them. 

Jon had ignored almost every glance at them, Tormund had raised his eyebrow at him and Jon stared back unwavering. He held his chin high as he pulled Ygritte closer to him as he kept walking. 

Finally making their way to the room, shutting it close. Ygritte had started asking a question but he didn’t give her anytime to. Pressing his lips against hers while his hands came to her waist. 

They pulled back when she needed air and looked back at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, panting. 

“Jon..?” She asked breathily, he didn’t answer and had gone for her neck and started sucking on her pulse point. 

It’s been too long. No more vows, no more Night’s Watch. Only her. 

Guiding them to the bed, he let her lay down while he untied all of his clothing. While he was bare, she had made only taken off her outer clothes, too busy staring at his exposed skin. She stopped and focused on his scars with an unreadable expression. 

“Are ya sure we should do this.” She asked softly finally meeting his eyes. He just walked and hovered over her, pulling her into a deep kiss with a hand on her cheek. Pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. 

“We should.” 

His  hands are making their way under and up her shirt. He could tell she was getting a little impatient when she pulled away to rip it off of her. His mouth watered when he saw her bare breasts jumping at the motion. 

“I love you.” Jon whispered, leaning back and pressing a small kiss on her lips.

“I love your pretty mouth and your kisses.” Quickly moving down to press his facial hair against the sensitive skin of her breasts, making her shiver.

“I love your teats.” Jon admitted, latching his mouth on one of her nipples, his hand coming up to pinch the other. Ygritte gasped In surprise and pushed out her chest further. He let go of her nipple with a pop before switching to her other, he moved to knead her other breast. Her breasts weren’t overly large but they were a good handful and perky. They were perfect just like her.

“I love your skinny little legs.” His mouth was against her stomach while he pushed down her breeches, tapping her hips so she could lift off the bed, the bottoms revealing more and more of her pale, soft skin that he covers in kissing. Noticeably ignoring her mound of bright red hair. 

“And.” He then hovered over her mound. The thatch of bright red hair had moisture already clinging to the hairs. “I love what’s in between them.” The pink peeking out was enticing, running his tongue through her folds. Her taste was intoxicating, swiping his tongue wildly around her while she whined and gripped his hair in both of her hands. 

Small moans filled the room as he feasted on her sex. His hands spread her cunt even more when she spread her legs even more for him. She started shallowly against his face. The most reaction he got was when he bumped her little nun and she let out a yelp, bucking wildly against his face. 

“THERE! OH. GODS.” With newfound vigor he focused on her clit, circling it a few times before wrapping his lips around it to give it a light suck. 

“More. Please...Fingers.” Following her instructions he circles her with a finger a few times before placing two at her entrance. Pushing both in slowly, she gasped out, her grip abandoning his hair and moved to the blanket above her head while her hips pushed against his mouth. 

It wasn’t even a minute before her thighs started trembling on either side of his head. He could hear her voice raise in pitch as she called out his name, her walls pulsing rhythmically around his two fingers. 

It was a memory he will cherish forever as he focused on not trying to release in his own breeches by her actions alone. 

Harsh panting came from her as she laid limp before him. Pulling back, he waited for her to calm down, kissing her thighs softly, paying more attention to the scar the arrow at Castle Black. 

——-

The desire in his eyes were intense as she lay on the bed, bare as the day she was born and her legs spread open. Her chest heaved with deep breaths, the orgasm was more than she expected. 

The man was good when he was confident. 

He went back to kissing her neck with she immensely enjoyed, running both her hands down his back until they reached his ass and squeezed. 

That broke his serious love making plan it seems because he made a little surprised sound and chuckled. Giggling long with him, it was her turn to start kissing his neck. Her teeth sinking into a spot under his jaw which got her a delightful groan. 

“Come ‘ere.” She then whispered, shifting them until he was laying back on the bed while she chose to straddle his lap. He was mistaken if he thought he was going to fuck her.

She’s going to fuck him until he screams. 

Teasingly. She rubbed her wetness against the underside of his cock with slow rolls of her hips. 

“That feel good sweet? ‘M warm. ‘N wet.” She whispered with each movement, hovering over him, kissing his jaw lightly. “For you.” 

The only response was a low groan, she let out a squeal when he took her by surprise m and flipped them, so he was on top of her. 

Reaching between them, she grabbed his cock, teasing the head around herself which made him let out a breath, then finally sinking in her to the hilt. They have not had sex in a while, the stretch giving her a pleasant burn that made her moan out. 

He felt so good, she felt full and wanted when she looked into his eyes. Eyes full of love and lust. She was slowly losing herself to the pleasure, canting her hips against his, when he started speeding up his thrusts.

They looked into each other’s eyes as they move, the intimacy almost shocking her but she couldn’t look away. The noises in the back of her throat and his breathing was echoing in their ears.

His stare turned into a slight grimace that made her stop moving. He tried to get her to keep her pace by thrusting harder in her but with a hand on his hip, she kept him still.

“S’it hurt?”

“I don’t care if it hurts.” He tried, but she wouldn’t have it, raising an eyebrow at him. Jon looked away for half a second before nodding. She let out a sigh before letting him slip out, a whine escaping his throat at the loss. 

She commanded him to sit up at the head of the bed. Straddling his thighs and pressing a kiss against his forehead. Sinking in on him again, both letting out exclaims at the feel. 

“Oh fuck...Jon..Feels good.” Ygritte had exclaimed, biting her bottom lip after. Curses and praises escaped his mouth, his hands had came up to tread through her fiery locks. She took that as encouragement and started moving faster, her thrusts became quick grinding. His course hairs rubbing against her sensitive nub caused her to moan out loud.

Jon started letting louder moans at every roll of her hips. He could see Ygritte throw her head back, moving erratically on his cock, Letting out a small scream, her cunt spasms hard around his cock. She looked like a goddess above him, grimacing slightly as she comes. 

Her coming had brought him over the edge after her, he pushed as deep as he could and came with hard spurts into her. 

She fell limp against his chest, still pulsing lightly around his member as she shivered with the aftershocks. 

“Gods...“ 

“Next time you top..” Ygritte said as he let him slip out from her, both of them moaning at the loss. His cheeks flushed but he nodded all the same. She couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. 

He smiled when he looked at look at her before pulling her up on the bed with him. He stared at her face as they laid together and kissed kissed her, his tongue making his way into her mouth.

Finally pulling back for air, he brought one of her hands to him mouth to press a kiss against it. 

“Gods I love you.” 

“Good. Because if you didn’t after that I would’ve killed you.” He smiled softly at her, pressing his lips one more time against hers. 

“We better put on some clothes, make sure no one walks in on us.” 

——-

“Do you know how I stabbed Tormund?” 

“...no?” 

She chuckled before settling herself against his chest. After they both got dressed, they decided to lay down together for a short rest. “So we were from two different camps. I was maybe ten and five at the time but I was the best damn hunter in my camp. My father was with me and we were huntin at the woods. We heard rustlin and I knew it wasn’t one of ours. Seemed big too so I shot an arrow at it. Didn’t see his red hair but it hit his arm.” 

She could hear Jon laugh a bit. His laugh sounded like a sweet melody to her ears and she wanted to hear more. 

“Next thing you know, this big redheaded man burst through the trees screaming “Who the fuck did that!? I’ll gonna rip yer arm off and shove it down your throat!” Ygritte had lowly shouted in a brazen voice, a poorly imitated Tormund. He barked out a loud laugh at that, rising up from his chest, she gave him a kiss on the cheek for laying her head back down. 

“Anyway, he looks at my father with his hatchet and then at me with my bow. It’s like he forgot the arrow stuck in ‘is arm and goes “This piss rat shot me? What kind of hunter are you, having this girl do all the hard work?” Dad was a skinny man, even skinnier than you and that’s where I get my little limbs from. I was even smaller then, I was up to Tor’s waist back then. I thought Tormund was going to eat my dad when he started walking towards us and so I did what I thought I had to do and I stabbed him in the leg. He screamed in pain again before pushing me down.” His chest tumbled in low chuckles that she loved hearing. 

Smiling, she continued her story, “he goes, “I ought to kill ya both now but that girl has some wild in her, more than half of the men I’ve seen.” So m’ dad and I help him back to his own tribe and he starts bragging about how a girl the size of a fox had taken him down. Let us go too. After my father died, Tormund took care of me.” 

“We’ll take care of you too.” Ygritte has assured softly, could feel her man’s arms around her tightened. 

“I need to start packing. Then we’ll leave tonight.” 

——-

It was midday when Jon decided it was time to start packing up all his belongings. Ghost had arrived minutes before and was now laying down next to Ygritte while she pets his flank. 

“You know he barely lets anyone pet him. Except Sam and the Chef who keeps sneaking him sausages.” 

“Maybe he noticed that I’m a true northerner.” Ygritte teased, ruffling Ghosts face and kissing him on the top of his large nose. “Yeah, maybe.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at the scene. the Wolf was a large puppy whenever she’s near, smiling and showing his belly for rubs which she happily gives him. Sneaking him scraps might also play a part in it too. Out of everybody here in Castle Black Ghost was always at ease with Ygritte. The wolf has always been cautious around people, he’s glad he has some companionship that isn’t with him or Sam. 

He’s been keeping him cooped up most of the time he’s been part of the Night’s Watch and it’s making Jon feel guilty. When he’s with the Free Folk, he’ll be allowed to roam the woods as long as he likes. 

A knock sounded from the door before Edd walked in, relieved to see them dressed and apart. 

Then his eyes focused on Jon who resumed placing his items in a bag. He made his way to the table to examine Longclaw. “Where are you gonna go?” 

“With the Free Folk.” 

“And do what?”

“Live freely.” Jon gave him a smile while Edd put the sword down. 

Edd just frowned at him, “I was with you at Hardhome. We saw what’s out there. We know it’s coming here. How can you leave us now?”

“I did everything I could. You know that.” 

“You swore a vow.” Argued but he should know he wasn’t going to win the argument. That didn’t stop him from trying. 

“Aye, I pledged my life to the Night’s Watch. I gave my life.” 

“For all nights to come.” Edd responded, raising his voice, he was determined. 

“They killed me, Edd! My own brothers. You want me to stay here after that?” He shouted back, the finality of his voice making Edd look away. But before he could say anything else, horns had blown. Sounding from the southern gates. He quickly went out the door to see what all the fuss was about. 

It was three horses entering the Castle. Two held unfamiliar faces but one. One stood out, bright red hair against the cold. The girl looked around fearfully until her eyes met his. It sent something in him that made him swell up. 

He thought everybody was dead. All of his family yet there she was. They might have not been that close growing up but neither did her and Arya. 

He was still her brother. 

Making his way down towards the courtyard, he engulfed her in a tight hug. It didn’t matter that the angle was awkward now that she was taller than him but he couldn’t care less about that.  _ His sister was alive.  _

She interrupted the hug with a tiny giggle. Seems like Ghost missed her too because he was pushing against her thigh before she indulged him in pats. He turned to see Ygritte had joined the crowd gathered around him, he gave her the biggest smile because  _ his family was here.  _ That gives him hope. He saw that she gave him a smile back, she looked happy for him. 

He turned back to gave a slight bow to the two people accompanying her, the tall blonde woman and the teen boy. “Thank you, for bringing her.”

“Of course. I made a vow to protect her, I intend to see to it.” He bowed his head towards her respectively

“I’m Brienne of Tarth. This is my...squire. Podrick.” The boy gave him a large smile and a wave which he returned. 

“Jon Snow. I’ll have some men show you were you can rest up. Then they’ll come collect you for lunch.” With a nod, he led Sansa up the stairs and into his chambers. 

——-

Petite, graceful and perfect Sansa had started slurping her bowl of soup the second it was placed in front of her. That showed Jon that she wasn’t the same naive girl he last saw. Her skin was pale and her lips had been tinged blue when she arrived, her hair was as bright or looked as soft as she used to have it. She looked tired and sad all the time, her embrace of happiness still had a sadness and desperation he will never forget. 

“This is good soup. Do you remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?”

“With peas and Onion?” He replied, smiling at her over his bowl when she hummed her agreement. 

“Why never should’ve left Winterfell.” He whispered, heartbroken at the state she’s in. 

“Don’t you wish we could go back to the day we left? I want to scream at myself, “Don’t go, you idiot.” Everything fell apart when they left home. 

“How could we know?” They were so young, he was barely a man when he left, Sansa had been a small girl. They couldn’t have known the devastation the family would endure. 

The door opened and Ygritte had walked in, followed by Ghost who took his seat at the table they were at, staring up at them. Jon laughed at his wolf and smiled at Ygritte who walked over and braced a hand behind his chair, Sansa staring intimidated at her, looking too afraid to speak. 

“Sansa, this is Ygritte-“ 

“I’m his woman.” She interrupted, getting over the shock of meeting his family. 

“And this is my sister Sansa.” 

“Its a good thing you’re pretty because your sister has the luck of being kissed by fire. Bright red.” 

“O-oh. Thank you?” His sister seemed confused, he would’ve been too. “Jon I noticed there are a lot of W-Wild-“

“Free folk.” Ygritte had responded in a firm voice that made Sansa jump. “Right Free Folk here.i just thought Castle Black has been fighting them.”

He shared a glance at Ygitte who nodded. 

“Do you remember Old Nans stories of dead men?” She nodded, looking between the two, “the stories were true. About the white walkers at least . They already killed so much people, women, children, all of them now fight in their armies.”

Tense silence filled the room as he watched Sansa process the information. First of disbelief and finally of fear. “That sounds crazy though. Don’t you think?” Jon almost didn’t know her hands shaking, he reached over and took one of her hands in his. 

“What will you do?” 

“What will We do.” He corrected softly, her eyes looking up at him. She looked at him in almost disbelief, almost like she didn’t expect such a warm answer, squeezed back. “I was awful as a child to you wasn’t I? “

“We were children.” He tried to wave off but she shook her head quickly, “I was awful to just admit it.” 

“You were occasionally awful. I’m sure I can’t have been great fun. Always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played.” 

“You used to play with Robb and I. Knights and the princess. I always made you the evil knight.” 

“I quite enjoyed being a Blackfyre.” She giggles at that. He smiled and let go for her hand, looking over to see Ygritte giving them space and sitting with Ghost on the bed. “Besides, If I don’t watch over you, Father’s ghost will come back and murder me.” 

“Can you forgive me?” It was years ago, none of that mattered now that they were together. “There’s nothing to forgive.” 

“Forgive me.” The earnest in her voice made him look at her slightly in shock. He didn’t really blame her for much when they were kids. It was mostly Lady Catelyn influencing her. Even after everything, Sansa would call him her half-brother, always mentioned it whenever someone called him a bastard. She always refused to call him that.

“Alright, alright. I forgive you.” Both laughing, She motioned for his horn of ale, raising his eyebrow slightly, he handed to her only to have her coughing on the first mouthful. 

“I am planning on staying with the Free Folk, you could come with me.” He offered,

“What about home?” She asked, looking intently at him for the answer. He shifted, “Should we tell the Bolton’s to pack up and leave?” That’s when he noticed her face darken. 

“We’ll take it back from them.” The certainity in her voice surprised. She definitely wasn’t the same girl he knew. 

“I don’t have an army.” 

“How many Free Folk do you have?” 

“The Free Folk don’t fight for Jon.” Ygritte had sat up at that. Sansa looked like she was holding something back. “I admire you wanting to take your home back. I do.” Sansa’s argument dies down, she was fidgeting with her hands now, unable to look them in the eye. 

“We won’t be safe here while the Bolton’s are Warden of the north.” She said as she stood from her chair with a newfound confidence. 

“Winterfell is our home. It’s ours and Arya’s and Bran’s and Rickon’s. Wherever they are, it belongs to our family. We have to fight for it.” His wounds seemed to flare at that time, wincing slightly. “It’s all I’ve done since I left home. I’ve killed brothers of the Night’s Watch. I’ve killed wildlings. I’ve killed men that I admire. I hanged a boy younger than Bran. I fought and I lost.” 

“If we don’t take back the North, we’ll never be safe. I want you to help me. But I’ll do it myself if I have to.” And with that she stalked out of the room. He felt Ygritte wrap her arms around him and pull him back on the bed where she forced him to lie down. 

“You’re both stubborn, must run in the family.” 

“We can’t just wade into another war, we have much bigger problems.” He complained, expecting her to agree with him but she was looking off to the side. “You have to admire her stubbornness in this.” 

“So you agree with her? You want the Wildlings to fight some army for someone else’s home?” 

“I’m not fond of it, no. I’m just saying, the girl has fire in her. Don’t tell me you don’t notice that.” He did and that brings a dark feeling inside himself, reminding him that he couldn’t protect his little sister. “Would you fight for your home. If you could?” 

He didn’t answer her, just sighed and stared up at the ceiling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The mess hall was empty save for a handful of people. Ygritte was tearing into a chicken thigh when she noticed Tormund trying to eat His drumstick...seductively at the blonde woman. She just rolled her eyes and smacked him in the arm. He has to leave the poor woman alone. The only ones who weren’t enthusiastically eating was Jon’s sister and her two companions. 

“Sorry about the food. It’s not what we’re known for.” Edd had apologized to Sansa who shook her head. “That’s all right. There are more important things.” 

That’s when a crow walked into the room, giving Jon a scroll. “A letter for you, Lord Commander.” 

“I’m not Lord Commander anymore.” He told the man before looking at the scroll in his hand. She swallowed her mouthful and wiped her hands clean on a cloth on the table. 

“To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow. You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard. Come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.” Everyone in the room tensed. Jon gripped the paper, cranking the scroll. Sansa didn’t look surprised at all. 

He glanced at Sansa, knowing that she must’ve dealt with this man before. 

He continued on but he was strained in doing so. “His direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see. I want my bride back.” Ygritte looked at Sansa this time. The girls face had darkened as she glared down at the table. “Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride north and slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living. You-“ he lowered the paper down, grimacing and rubbing his face with a hand. 

“Go on.” Sansa encouraged, her voice firm. 

“It's just more of the same.”he argued weakly, looking back at Sansa with a regretful expression. He tried to put the letter away but Sansa was insistent and grabs it anyway. Continued to read out loud. 

"You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.” Ygritte couldn’t help herself and grabbed a knife, embedding it in the wooden table. Her gripped tightened even more around it as she glared at the letter. 

“Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.” He mentioned, looking at Sansa questionably. 

“His father's dead. Ramsay killed him. And now he has Rickon.” She answered back. Putting the letter back down.

“We don’t know that.” Jon argues but Sansa shook her head again. 

“We do.”

Tormund beside her had growled lightly. This man reminded him of Styr, malicious and crazed for blood. “Tormund, how much men we ‘ave?” Ygritte asked, trying to keep her temper in check. “Two thousand men, the rest is elders and children.” 

“How much they have?” She asked Sansa. “I heard they have around five thousand when they were planning Stannis’s attack.” The girl answered back. “You're the son of the last true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal. They’ll fight for you if you ask.” 

“A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both.” Jon looked back a her and Tormund but they both nodded. The man not only threatened Jon and his family but the Free Folk as well, this battle is as theirs as it is the Starks. He nodded his agreement to Sansa. 

——-

It had been a three weeks since the scroll. Jon has been trying his best to think about battle plans. Ygritte was shooting arrows at a target, could feel more exhausted than usual. She usually can shoot fifty arrows in a row but she felt herself get tired around thirty. 

Everybody was in the chambers planning out the attack but she felt overwhelmed in the small room. She blames it on the food. It hadn’t settled well with her the last few days. Only able to handle a few bites before she pushes the plate away. 

Shouldering her bow, she had sat down where she stood and regained her breath. They leave back to the Free Folk encampment today and she’s been ready to leave this damned place for a while now. Her stomach felt uneasy again, groaning again, she stood up.

The rest of the group had finally finished their plans and was walking down the stairs. Jon making his way towards her. “We’re leaving soon, we should grab our things.” She nodded and followed him to where they were staying. She didn’t have much and Jon had one bag for all his belongings. Before they left the room, Jon had pushed her against the closed door and kissed her deeply. Pleasantly surprised, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper. His hands, always wandering, pulled up her outer fur to run a hand against her skin. She gasped when she felt him move up and cup a breast. She let out an unusually loud moan at that. it felt a whole lot better then when he usually touched her. “S-stop.” She pulled back from him, his hand ripping from her shirt. 

“What’s wrong. Are you hurt?” Jon asked worriedly. She shook her head up at him, still keeping him close to her before nuzzling his neck. “No, it just felt good but we don’t have time to start anything right now. Don’t worry, next time we’re alone, you can bury your face in them all you want.” He blushes because she wasn’t wrong, she knew he loved them. 

Rubbing her nose against his, she finally pulled away and straightened her clothing. “It’s time to go, I’ll strangely miss this room.” 

Walking out while Jon called Ghost who sniffed at her. That was strange. 

Horses were already prepared, some mounted already, Sansa had walked up to them with two bundles. One dark brown and one gray. 

“New dress?” He asked. Ygritte looked at her, it was a pretty dress, dark blue looks great on her. 

“I made it myself. Do you like it?” 

“it’s...I like the wolf bit.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at his response, Sansa met her eye and seemed to think the same thing. 

“Good, because I made this for both of you.” She handed both to Jon while she looked at his sister curiously. “Me?” 

“Well yeah. You’re with Jon so that means you're part of this family.” She was touched at the gesture. Unfolding her cloak. It was a dark gray pelt with a black cloak, the straps had a Stark wolf on each side like Jon’s. Putting it on right away, same as Jon. He looked good in it, and she loved hers, more for the meaning.

“I made it like the one Father used to wear. As near as I can remember.” 

“Thank you Sansa.”

“Aye thank you.” She gave her a smile, grateful for the gift. And with that Sansa had walked away. 

“Don’t knock it down when I’m gone.” She looked up to see Jon answer Edd. “I’ll do my best.” They hugged tightly, she adjusted her cloak until she noticed Edd had approached her after their hug, offering his hand to her. Matching his gaze, she gripped his hand and nodded, both showing their mutual respect for eachother. “Good luck you two.” 

They broke apart and they finally made their way to the horses. Both having their own, hers is right by his side where she belongs. With that they were off.

——-

It took them most of the day on horseback to reach the encampment. Jon had kept looking back at Ygritte who had to stop multiple times to relieve herself. She looked more tired than usual and he was worried. Was thinking that if they do go to battle that she should rest up but he knew she won’t let him live with that. He was relieved when they made it to the area, jumping off his horse and went to go help her down. She scoffed but took his hand anyway. 

“We can rest here after the meeting, supply up and make the four day trip to Bear Island starting tomorrow.” Jon announced once everybody had dismounted their horses. “Do you want to go rest?” He whispered to Ygritte. She glared at him before punching his arm which admittedly hurt. “I’m fine.” She gritted out. He held his hands up in surrender. 

“We said we’d fight with you, King Crow, when the time comes and we meant it, but this isn’t what we agreed to. These aren’t White Walkers. This isn’t an army of the dead. This isn’t our fight.” Dim Dalba had answered when Jon had asked him to join his fight. Free Folk gathered around the fire pit. He hoped to convince some at least. 

It was Tormund who responded next. “If it weren’t for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be meat in the Night King’s army. And Ygritte and I’d be a pile of charred bones just like Mance.”

“Remember Mance’s camp? It stretched all the way to the horizon. And look at us now. Look what’s left of us. And if we lose this, we’re gone. Dozens of tribes, hundreds of generations. Be like we were never there at all. We’ll be the last of the free folk.” Jon looked up at the skinny man, the men around him agreed. 

“That’s what’ll happen to you if we lose. The Boltons, the Karstarks, the Umbers, they know you’re here. They know that more than half of you are women and children. After they finish with me, they’ll come for you. You’re right. This isn’t your fight. You shouldn’t have to come to Winterfell with me. I shouldn’t be asking you. It’s not the deal we made. I need you with me if we’re gonna beat them, and we need to beat them if you’re going to survive.” he had reasoned. His desperation bleeding out of his speech. He could see Dim look at him thoughtfully.

Tormund motioned to him, “The crows killed him because he spoke for the free folk when no other southerners would.”

Ygritte decided to step him halfway through. “He died for us. If we”re not willing to do the same for him, we’re cowards. And if that’s what we are, we deserve to be the last of the free folk.” He could see her not back down from Dims gaze. 

Wun Wun stands and gestures to him. “Snow.”

Wun Wun walks away while Dim looks around his men. One of them nodded to him which had him walk up to Jon and hold out his hand in agreement. Jon shakes the man’s hand and the man was off to gather his people. 

“Are you sure they’ll come?” Jon had asked the two redheads. 

“We’re not clever like you southerners-“ 

“Speak for yourself Tor. But he’s right. When we say we’ll do something we keep our word.” 

Jon exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Hopefully they were right. 

——-

Everybody had settled in for the night. Jon was in Ygrittes hut while everyone else had brought their own bedrolls and slept near the horses. 

True to her word, she let him bury his face in her breasts as he thrusted into her. One hand fisted his dark curls while the other hand covered her mouth, she was letting out more noises than she usually did but they weren’t exactly alone.she tilted her hips up toward him which made him hit a spot in her she didn’t know existed. Muffling her scream in her hand, her hips stuttered against his before she rammed up against him. 

She could feel his own moan rumbled through her body as he pushed in deep and came inside her. He collapsed half on top of her when he was done, felt him slip out and soften against her thigh. 

Pressing a kiss against his sweaty hair, she had laid back down so she could catch her breath. The fire in her core was more insistent than usual, she needed at least one more orgasm but he looks too tired to help her out. “Jon…” her leg started rubbing against his soft length. “S-stop. Stop. I don’t think I could go again right now.” That made her whine before grabbing his hand and shoving it between her thighs. He was tired but that didn’t stop him from slicking two fingers inside her. 

She started fucking his hand desperately, her hand making its way down and started rubbing her clit furiously. High pitched gasps escaped her as she felt her cunt tighten around his fingers after two minutes of pleasuring her. Ygritte finally relaxed underneath Jon, sated and tired. He tiredly pulled out of her and wiped his fingers against the furs of their blanket. “I’d like to see you pleasure yourself one of these days.” He had yawned against her. 

“If you keep up the fucking, you will.” She answered just as sleepy, cuddling up to him and closed her eyes. He was already snoring softly against her chest by the time she finally fell asleep. 

——-

She could feel everybody wake up and wander about as she rode Jon into the unknown. She started breathing faster when his hands had squeezed her behind. Her eyes were focused on his face as he stared back up at her, eyes blown with pleasure while his jaw was slack. She braced her hand near his head, her teats were swaying above his face which made him mouth at one. 

She let out a squeak that she had to bite her lip, preventing anymore loud sounds from coming out. Heavier breaths were coming out of her as she moved roughly on him. Jon had started shifting, getting his feet to brace against the floor so he could start thrusting up against her. 

_ Gods she was so close. Could feel her cunt start to tighten around him. Just a few mor- _

A hand shook the walls of the hut, making them both jump and then freeze. 

“Hurry up you two. If you’re not out in ten minutes then I’m throwing ice water on the both of ya.” Tormund voice called out. His heavy footsteps getting quieter and quieter after his threat. 

Panting, Ygritte stared down at her man who was giving her the same look. She was already wired up so their quick thrusts got the job down with her clamping down on his member which had him come inside her once again. 

They broke apart after that, not wanting Tormund to make good on his threat. Tiredly putting on their clothes and gathering their things before exiting the tent. 

“I’m going to go say goodbye to Karsi. I’ll meet you by the horses.” Jon only nodded and made his way out of the tent. Making her way to the Chiefs cabin on somewhat wobbly legs, she hadn’t had this much sex to actually affect her before. 

Yawning, she made her way in to see the two girls already eating. Once they saw her, they jumped out of their seats and ran towards her, both wrapping their arms around her. “Hey little ones.” 

“You’re finally...up.” Karsi noticed, looking up from her seat. Ygritte felt herself blush and shrug her shoulders. 

“I just came to say goodbye, Jon’s making us go to some island to get the help of another lord.” She said once the girls let go, Karsi made her way up and pulled her into an embrace. “Well you be careful alright?” 

“Yeah yeah. Now you’re the only chief that can boss everyone around here.” They laughed, “I’ll miss you and Tormund, just don’t tell him that.” 

“Next time you’re back, we should go on hunting together, show ‘em how it’s done.” They finally spectated and Ygritte exited the tent, she didn’t notice the look Karsi was giving her. 

“Wait.”

“Hm?” She turned her head to see Karsi raising an eyebrow at her. “What?” 

“Have you been drinking the moon tea?” She asked softly. Ygrittes eyes widened because no she hadn’t. “I-...y...I don’t think..” 

“I’m a mother of two, I can see the signs of pregnant. Sensitive tits?” She nodded at that, “Tired all the time?” Again, she nodded. “Plus you’ve been going at it like two rutting dogs.” 

A hand clutched her clothing covering her stomach, looking at the floor. 

It wasn’t the right time, they were going to war now, she had to help fight, plus there are the White Walkers. Jon was under too much stress to deal with being a father right now. It was the wrong time to have a kid

But the thought of having a baby with Jon made her smile. 

“You can’t tell Jon. He’s going through so much. I’ll tell him when the time's right.” She had pleaded with Karsi who just nodded and waved her off. “Of course, of course, just, if you need any questions answered I’m sure a mother will be able to answer them.” Nodding gratefully, she pulled Karsi into another tight hug before finally leaving to the horses where they’ve been waiting for her. 

She smiled at him which he returned. 

Jon would make an amazing father, he was kind, sensitive, brave. She placed a hand over her stomach again. She didn’t know how good of a mother she’ll be. 

She was stubborn, headstrong, she can be reckless. Gods she’ll probably mess up the kid by the time they could walk. She could imagine it already, Jon playing with a faceless baby with a head of red hair. He’ll probably be annoyingly caring towards her during the pregnancy too. 

——-

Over the next few days of traveling, Jon had caught up with Sansa at the time, he has some understanding of her trauma, he told her how he died and what he did for it. She approved of Ygritte too. The two of them became quick friends with Sansa clinging to her immediately. He’s gotten along with Brienne, admired her strength and courage. 

He wondered what the two redheads would talk about, one time he saw Ygritte point at him and they burst out laughing while he frowned playfully at them. But Sansa needed a friend so he can deal with their harassment for along as he needs to. 

After a few days they finally made it to the boats, it’ll be less than a day to make it towards the island. Ygritte had hugged the side of the boat and was now heaving the contents of her stomach over the edge while he moved he patted her back and Sansa held her hair back. Tormund was laughing loudly at her from the other side of the boat. 

And by the time they made it to the island, she was praising the Gods while she kneeled in the sand. Jon couldn’t help but laugh at her antics, which earned him another punch in the arm. He lead her to the Castle with a hand on her lower back, he usually won’t do this much public affection but he couldn’t help himself. 

She had stayed off to the side with Tormund while he and Sansa discuss plans with the Lady of the House. A young girl of ten. 

Lyanna Mormont sits at a high table flanked by a commander and a maester. 

“Lady Mormont.” Jon greeted and bowed slightly. The girl doesn’t look impressed. 

“Welcome to Bear Island.” Her face betraying no emotion as she looks down upon the three. He was at a loss for words, not sure what to say to the young girl. He looked at Sansa for help. 

“I remember when you were born, my lady. You were named for my Aunt Lyanna. It was said she was a great beauty. I’m sure you will be, too.” Sansa had said but Lyanna Mormont only frowned again. 

“I doubt it. My mother wasn’t a great beauty or any other kind of beauty. She was a great warrior, though. She died fighting for your brother, Robb.” They could work with that. The lady would respect an experienced fighter. 

“I served under your uncle at Castle Black, Lady Lyanna. He was also a great warrior and an honorable man. I was his steward. In fact-“ his plan didn’t seem to work as she cut him off completely. 

“I think we’ve had enough small talk. What are you here?” He never thought he’d be intimidated by a young girl but he is.

“Stannis Baratheon garrisoned at Castle Black before he marched on Winterfell and was killed. He showed me the letter you wrote to him when he petitioned for men. It said-“ he tried to explain but Lyanna cut him off again. Being the head of house at ten must mean that she had to learn how to be in control. Ygritte would love this girl. 

“I remember what it said. “Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark.” He gestured to Sansa at that. 

Jon looked at the girl nervously, knowing that his name isn’t Stark. “Robb is gone, but House Stark is not. And it needs your support now more than ever. I’ve come with my sister to ask for House Mormont’s allegiance.” Sansa nodded with him

Lyanna had spoke some words with her Maester before turning back to Jon. 

“As far as I understand, you’re a Snow and Lady Sansa is a Bolton. Or is she a Lannister? I’ve heard conflicting reports.” He glanced at his sister who looked up at the girl with a jaw clenched. 

“I did what I had to do to survive, my lady. But I am a Stark. I will always be a Stark.” 

“If you say so.” Lyanna told her flippantly, “In any case, you don’t just want my allegiance. You want my fighting men.”

He nodded, “Ramsay Bolton cannot be allowed to keep Winterfell, my lady. It is our duty to stop him. Even more so because he holds our brother Rickon Stark as prisoner. What you have to understand, my lady, is that-“ 

“I understand that I’m responsible for Bear Island and all who live here. So why should I sacrifice one more Mormont life for someone else’s war?” Jon shut his mouth, looking at Sansa who seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally Davos stepped up to save them from any further embarrassment,  _ he hoped.  _

“If it please, my lady, I understand how you feel.” He bowed to the young girl and spoke with the respect she deserved. 

“I don’t know you, Ser…?

“Davos, my lady, of House Seaworth.” She turned to her Maester but before he could answer her, Davos spoke up. “You needn’t ask your maester about my house. It’s rather new.”

“All right, Ser Davos of House Seaworth. How is it you understand how I feel?” Lyanna leaned forward in her seat and regarded him. 

“You never thought you’d find yourself in your position. Being responsible for so many lives at such a young age. I never thought I’d be in my position. I was a crabber’s son, then I was a smuggler. And now I found myself addressing the lady of a great house in time of war. But I’m here because this isn’t someone else’s war. It’s our war.” Jon and Sansa glanced at him, Lyanna looked interested at least, that was a good sign. 

“Go on, Ser Davos.”

“Your uncle, Lord Commander Mormont, made that man his steward. He chose Jon to be his successor because he knew had the courage to do what was right, even if it meant giving his life.” He couldn’t help but look nervously at Davos, hoping he wouldn’t bring up the magic that brought him back. “Because Jeor Mormont and Jon Snow both understood that the real war isn’t between a few squabbling houses. It’s between the living and the dead. And make no mistake, my lady, the dead are coming.” 

“Is this true?” She narrowed her eyes at Jon who almost shrunk under her gaze but he nodded. 

“Your uncle fought them at the Fist of the First Men. I fought them at Hardhome. We both lost.”

“As long as the Boltons hold Winterfell, the North is divided. And a divided North won’t stand a chance against the Night King. You want to protect your people, my lady. I understand. But there’s no hiding from this. We have to fight and we need to do it together.” Her Maester was about to say something but she held up a hand to stop him. 

“House Mormont has kept faith with House Stark for a thousand years. We will not break faith today.” He relaxed at that, Sansa let out a small sigh of relief next to him. 

“Thank you, my lady. How many fighting men can we expect?” Lyanna leans to her military commander and they whisper to each other.

“Sixty-two.” Jon didn’t think he heard her right. “Sixty-two?”

“We are not a large house, but we’re a proud one. And every man from Bear Island fights with the strength of ten mainlanders.”

“If they’re half as ferocious as their lady, the Boltons are doomed.” Davos praised, he knew how to speak for people that’s for sure because Lyanna smiled and nodded at him. 

They bowed and left the room. 

“She sure is something. Especially at her age.” Jon mentioned to Sansa who nodded, looking conflicted. He sighed and pressed a kiss against her forehead. She once told him that she’d rather die than go back to Ramsay, he couldn’t even imagine what she went through to get such a reaction. “He won’t win, Not if I can help it.” She only shook her head and stalked off. He sighed as he looked on after her before he continued walking. 

Ygritte was leaning against the stone wall when he rounded the corner, eyebrow raised which he answered with a nod. “We have one more house to convince.” 

“Gods I should’ve stayed at the encampment, that boat is going to be the death of me.” Laughing quietly at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. “We’ll be back within a day, it’s not so bad.” 

“Easy when you’re not puking your guts out.” She grumbled against him. Sighing, she pulled away and pressed a kiss against him. “Come on, the sooner we can leave, the faster we’ll get there.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Jon, Sansa, Davos met with Glover and several of his men.

“The answer is no.” Robett had told them. 

“Lord Glover, if you could just hear us out-“

“I’ve heard enough. We’ve only just taken back this castle from the Ironborn. The Boltons helped us do it. Now you want me to fight against them? I could be skinned for even talking to you.” His jaw ticked had this man. 

“The Boltons are traitors. Roose Bolton-“

“Have other northern houses pledged to fight for you?” He glared at the man. Before nodding, ”House Mormont.”

“And?”

“We sent raven to Houses Manderly-“ 

“I don’t care about ravens. You’re asking me to join your army. Who is fighting in this army?”

“The bulk of the force is made up of wildlings.” He admitted and Lord Glover didn’t look at all impressed. In fact he laughed

“Then the rumors are true. I didn’t dare believe them. I received you out of respect for your father. Now I would like you to leave. House Glover will not abandon its ancestral home to fight alongside wildlings.” He turned and walked towards the stairs where his men stood. 

“Lord Glover.”

“There’s nothing else to say.”

“I would remind you that House Glover is pledged to House Stark. Sworn to answer when called upon.” Sansa spoke up, Jon turned and glared at her. They had to appeal to them. 

Glover turns on his heel and walks up close to Sansa

“Yes, my family served House Stark for centuries. We wept when we heard of your father’s death. When my brother was lord of this castle, he answered Robb’s call and hailed him King in the North.”

Robett gets closer to Sansa. Jon couldn’t help but step closer, changing his glare to the man. 

“And where was King Robb when the Ironborn attacked this castle? When they threw my wife and children in prison and brutalized and killed our subjects? Taking up with a foreign whore. Getting himself and those who followed him killed.” His hands fisted tightly, not liking the man talking about his brother and Sansa seemed to think the same as she glared at the man. 

Glover looks at Jon and then back at Sansa

“I served House Stark once, but House Stark is dead.” That’s when he turned and climbed the stairs before disappearing through the door while Jon and Sansa look down in defeat. 

——-

Jon was on horseback with the rest of his men. Sansa and Ygritte were to his right while Davos, Lyanna and Tormund was on his left. waiting. Ramsay was with his men, Lord Karstark and Lord Umber. Jon glared at them. They come to a halt in front of Jon’s .

“You don’t have to be here.” He told Sansa who glared fiercely ahead. 

“Yes, I do”

“My beloved wife. I’ve missed you terribly.” Ramsay said smugly, smirking at them all before turning his attention to Jon. 

“Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now, dismount and kneel before me.” The tone in his voice suggesting he’s already won the battle. “Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you for deserting the Night’s Watch. I will pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my house. Come, bastard, you don’t have the men, you don’t have the horses, and you don’t have Winterfell. Why lead those pour souls into slaughter? There’s no need for a battle. Get off your hose and kneel. I’m a man of mercy” he didn’t believe that one bit. If he surrendered then Ramsay will still keep good on his threat, he just seemed like the type of man. 

“You’re right. There’s no need for a battle. Thousands of men don’t need to die. Only one of us. Let’s end this the old way. You against me.” He offered, his chin held high. Ramsay chuckled at him.

“I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in the North talk about you, you’re the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don’t know if I’d beat you. But I know that my army will beat yours. I have six thousand men. You have, what, half that? Not even?” He feigned ignorance to mock him. He’s trying to get him mad, Jon knows this. Ramsay has called him a bastard multiple times already. 

Jon kept calm, “Aye, you have the numbers. Will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn’t fight for them?” 

Ramsay pointes at Jon, wagging his finger. 

“He’s good. Very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you’re too proud to surrender?”

“How do we know you have him?”

Ramsay nods to Smalljon who pulled out a decapitated direwolf’s head from his satchel and throws it on the ground.

“Now, if you want to save-“ 

“You’re going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. Sleep well.” She turned on her horse and trotted away. 

Ramsay just smiles at Jon after looking after Sansa, “She’s a fine woman, your sister. I look forward to having her back in my bed. And you’re all fine-looking men. My dogs are desperate to meet you. I haven’t fed them for seven days. They’re ravenous. I wonder which parts they’ll try first. Your eyes? Your balls? We’ll find out soon enough. In the morning, then, bastard.” Jon’s jaw clenched as Ramsay turned and left with his men. 

——-

Jon, Davos, Tormund, Ygritte and Sansa are standing around a planning table.

“If he was smart, he’d stay inside the walls of Winterfell and wait us out.” Jon explained, pointing to Winterfell on the table. 

“That’s not his way. He knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they’ll stop fearing him. He can’t have that. Fear is his power.” Davos mentioned, shaking his head. 

Jon thought about the man, “It’s his weakness, too. His mean don’t want to fight for him. They’re forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning...l

“It’s not his men that worry me. It’s his horses. I know what mounted knights can do to us.” Tormund spoke up. Remembering how Stannis got the jump on them, Ygritte was nodding by his side. 

“You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.”

“We’re digging trenches all along our flanks. They won’t be able to hit us the way that Stannis hit you, in a double envelopment.” Jon said but he noticed Tormund and Ygritte staring blankly at him. 

“A pincer move.” It was smart and gave them a chance to win

They still stare confused at him. stares blankly at Jon who looked at Davos briefly.

“They won’t be able to hit us from the sides.” He explained which then had Ygritte and Tormund nodding their heads.

“Good.” Tormund said. 

“It’s crucial that we let them charge at us. They’ve got the numbers, we need the patience. If we let him buckle our center, he’ll pursue. Then we’ll have him surrounded on three sides.” Jon nodded. 

Tormund leaned down to Jon, “Did you really think that cunt would fight you man to man?”

“No.” He admitted “But I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt.”

“We should all get some sleep.” Everybody nodded and dispersed, leaving the tent. 

“Rest, Jon Snow. We need you sharp tomorrow.” Tormund told him as Ygritte tugged at his hand but he wouldn’t budge. He heard her sigh and Tormund leave, she sat down on one of the seats. All that’s left was Jon, Sansa and Ygritte. 

“So you’ve met the enemy, drawn up your battle plans.” Sansa said, walking up to him. 

“Aye, for what they’re worth.” He heard Ygritte let out a huff and he let out a small smile, seems like most Free Folk don’t know much about battle planning this in depth. 

“You’ve known him for the space of a single conversation, you and your trusted advisors, and you sit around and make your plans on how to defeat a man you don’t know. I lived with him. I know the way his mind works. I know how he likes to hurt people. Did it ever once occur to you that I might have some insight?” Sana’a asked him, frustrated. 

“You’re right.” Was all Jon said. 

“You think he’s going to fall into your trap. He won’t He’s the one who lays traps.” She continues on earnestly. 

“He’s overconfident.” 

“He plays with people. He’s far better at it than you. He’s been doing it all his life.” 

Jon stood at that, clearly ticked off. He felt like she doesn’t believe in his planning, all his experience and battles, it’s nothing to scoff at. 

“Aye, and what have I been doing all my life? Playing with broomsticks? I fought beyond the Wall against worse than Ramsay Bolton. I’ve defended the Wall from worse than Ramsay Bolton.” He felt a hand grab his arm and saw Ygritte staring at him with a frown. He looked down. 

“You don’t know him.” The tone in her voice made him falter. 

“All right, tell me. What should we do? How do we get Rickon back?” He asked. 

“We’ll never get him back. Rickon is Ned Starks trueborn son, which makes him a greater threat to Ramsay than you, a bastard, or me, a girl. As long as he lives, Ramsay’s claim to Winterfell will be contested, which means he won’t live long.” Sansa replies sadly. She looked at him, imploring he listen. 

“We can’t give up on our brother.” He’s not going to give up on any family. He can’t lose anymore, not when he just got a few back. 

“Listen to me, please. He wants you to make a mistake.” Ygritte looked at her at that, before looking down thoughtfully.

“Of course he does. What should I do differently?”

“I don’t know!” She shouted, looking frustrated at him. “I don’t know anything about battles! Just don’t do what he wants you to do.”

“Aye, that’s good advice.” He nodded at her, his tone mocking. He felt Ygritte punch his arm again, harder than usual. “Ow. Ygritte-“ 

“The girl doesn’t want you to do anything stupid, why can’t you hear that.” He stared at her, shocked, Sansa too, if a little grateful. There was something about her wide red rimmed eyes and her huffing breaths. 

“You had asked for my advice earlier, I would have told you not to attack Winterfell until we have a larger force, or is that obvious, too?” Sansa snapped at him. 

Jon couldn’t help but snap back “When will we have a larger force?! We’ve pleaded with every house that’ll have us! The Blackfish can’t help us! We’re lucky to have this many men!”

“It’s not enough!”

“Now, it’s not enough! It’s what we have! Battles have been won against greater odds.” His voice died down, tired of fighting with her. 

“If Ramsay wins, I’m not going back there alive. Do you understand me?” That broke something inside of him. That’s why she’s fighting so hard for this. That scared him, knowing the girl will go so far as to kill herself so stay away from that man. The anger fizzled down a bit as he looked at her. 

“I won’t ever let him touch you again. I’ll protect you, I promise.” But Sansa only shook her head, “No one can protect me. No one can protect anyone.” She turned and walked out of the tent. Jon looked after her sadly before rubbing his eyes. 

“Ygritte…” he saw her look off to the side, jaw clenching and unclenching as she seemed to be fighting off tears. He immediately went to her and wrapped her in his arms. “I can’t lose you. Not again. Please. Please don’t do anything stupid.” She pleaded, her voice wavered and he was speechless, he had never heard her sound like this before, never pleaded before. 

“You can’t think with your heart, not this time. You said we’re outnumbered, now you can’t fail, there’s too much at stake.” Her voice was desperate and he looked in her eyes filling with tears, he nodded numbly before pulling her in another hug. Usually she’s never show this much vulnerability, she’s been acting strange for awhile now and he doesn’t know how to help her. 

“I won’t. I know what’s at stake and I wont let him win.” 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.” She chokes out. 

——-

Jon had left to go meet with the red woman, leaving her sleeping in their tent alone, at least until he gets back. Her hand clutching her doeskin shirt. The baby was making her cry and piss all over the place. One minute she’s angry and the next she’s holding back tears. This time, she was letting the tears stream down her face hoping to cry herself out. 

It had been roughly six weeks since he fucked her at Castle Black, but luckily it wasn’t enough to show. The only one who really noticed her vomiting was Podrick who vowed to keep his mouth shut but he always brought her water in the morning everyday since he found out. 

He was a sweet kid. 

God fucking damnit. Another side effect was she’s been extremely horny and sensitive ever since she got pregnant. Karsi was right, her and Jon have been fitting like dogs. It’d be nice an all of it didn’t include piss and headaches. 

She has been thinking about after almost every night. She always pictures Jon holding a baby girl, he’ll be as protective of her like he is with Sansa. He’ll make sure no boy will ever come near her and he’d probably won’t know what to do if she went after another girl. 

A little baby girl with her hair and her eyes but with her father's face. Maybe she’ll be wild as her or maybe she’ll be silent and brooding like her father. 

She had just calmed down after she got over her fear of him losing tomorrow. Worst case, she dies and Jon dies. Jon dies and the baby is without a father or she dies and Jon won’t ever know about the baby. 

She vowed she’ll tell him after the battle but can’t help but think of the worst and him getting killed before he knew. 

The tent rustling had her tense up, hoping for Jon but Ghosts muzzle nosed its way in. “Oh. Hello there, Wolf.” She sat up, the Wolf nudging her cheek with his nose had her giggle before he started licking her tear stained cheeks. He was going to stay at the encampment during the battle, it was going to be too dangerous for the wolf or at least that was what Jon said. “You’ll be there watching over the baby too, won’t ya?” She whispered when she hugged his neck. 

Letting go and flopping down on her bedroll, she sighed, looking up at the top of her tent, Ghost had made his way to lay by her side. Her hand ran through his fur, giving her the comfort she desperately needed right now. 

She almost fell asleep with her hand on Ghost when she heard the tent move again. The wolf started growling lowly at the entrance. This time it actually was Jon and he made a noise at the large wolf, who continue to glare at the man, on his side of the bedroll. “What’s wrong, you never growl at me.” She giggled when Ghost lifted his head to regard Jon but laid back down on his pillow. “You turn against me and now you turn my wolf? Is another mutiny gonna happen.” 

“That depends if you’re dumb enough.” She closed her eyes again. She knew the comment was suppose to be teasing but it didn’t sit well with her. She heard Jon undress his armor and made shooing noises to the wolf, his fur disappearing from her fingers. Ghost huffed before moving to the bottom of the roll where he laid back down. Jon filled in the space he left behind and he pulled her close, nuzzling his face against her hair. She turned her head so her face was pressed against his chest, her stupid body heating up again. 

It was a night before a battle, she won’t know when’s the last time she’ll touch his body again. Feeling a tenderness overwhelm her, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips before pressing her cheek against his tunic covered chest. His heartbeat giving her a sense of security, “I love you.” She whispered so quietly she didn’t know if she said it out loud or not. 

She won’t lose him again, her babe won’t grow up never knowing it’s wonderful father. Gods be damned. 

——-

The sun was high as the two armies stood against each other on the battlefield. Everybody was quiet besides the breathing and trotting of the horses. She turned her head to see Jon move up to the front of the formation. She stood near Tormund and Wun Wun, her bow at the ready. 

The other army seemed more united, she thinks. She saw the Bolton boy lead the front with a younger boy trailing behind him. She saw Bolton

dismount. She figured the young boy was Jon’s brother when she saw Jon straighten. Ramsay unsheathes a dagger and raises it in the air. Jon dismounts and walks a few paces out into the field. She shared a glance at Tormund, not liking where this was going. She prayed to the gods that Jon didn’t do anything stupid. 

What she didn’t expect was when the boy was cut free, he turned and seemed to bite Ramsay’s hand. After Ramsay pulled away, clutching his bloody hand, Rickon tore off, he was quick, that's for sure. Jon ran back and mounted his horse before racing towards his brother. 

That wasn’t part of the plan. 

“Jon!” She shouted and tried to stop him but Tormund held her back, trying to fight him off but he kept a steady hold on her. “You can’t stop him, the horse is too fast.” He gruffly told her. 

Arrows flew near the boy as he ran across the field, towards his brother. She held her breath as she saw them nearing each other, Jon held out his hand towards the boy but he was shot in the chest with Ramsay’s arrow. Collapsing in front of her Snow. 

“Please…” Ygritte whispered. 

“Don’t” Tormund muttered to himself, eyes focused on Jon. They have a chance to win if he can stick to the plan. 

“Prepare to charge! Prepare to Charge!” Davos commanded, the men all started to ready . Tormund let her go. She looked worriedly when Jon charged off on his own. 

“Go! Go! Follow your Commander!” The horses all charged after him. “Run and Fight!” Tormund had shouted, Wun Wun’s roar then drowns out the sound of all the soldiers battle cry. She let out her own yell as she charged her eyes focused on Jon and she gasped when she saw his horse collapse and him falling off of it. He stood in front of the charging army before taking off his belt and drawing his sword. 

She choked as she saw him face off against the army alone, ran as fast as she could, men tumbling down left and right as they were hit with a volley of arrows. 

The fight really begun when the two forces collided, she was in the main part of the fray, letting loose arrows one after the other. Shouldering her bow quickly and picking up a discarded spear, she fought tooth and nail towards where her man was. Tormund right beside her. 

As skilled with a spear as she is with a bow, she cut down enemy soldiers, making a path for herself. Wun Wun easily killing ten at a time, Tormund was fighting just as ferociously. 

Bodies were piling up, men from both sides, and was getting tricky maneuvering on top of them. 

“Who owns the North!?” 

“We do!!” Jaw ticking at the enemies cheering, she fought harder but prone to more openings, enemies getting cuts on her more than before. One man getting her cheek which made her drive her spear in his neck angrily. 

They finally made it to Jon who was knocked down by a Bolton soldier, Tormund dshes and stabbed the man in the back. 

“Hey!” Tormund shouted, the rest of the free folk charged behind him in support. He started to charge but a wall of soldiers with high shields started surrounding them. She looked around nervously, the wall of shields formed a circle around them, long spears jutting out and closing in on them. Every step killing more and more of their forces, she tried to back up but she was blocked by bodies, dead and alive. 

Wun Wun broke a small part of the wall which had them rushing to kill the men behind them, Tormund had dragged one out and killed the man. She rushed when she saw a man try and swipe at Tormund, throwing her spear at the man. Left with a weapon, she tried to back up as another Bolton soldier took advantage at her being disarmed. 

Tormund growled loudly as he blocked the oncoming soldier but he was stabbed in the side in the defense of her.

“Tormund!” She didn’t know if she screamed it or if someone else did. It was like the battle was in slow motion as she saw the man’s sword impale Tormund. But the man refused to go down without a fight, he swung his axe down the foot soldier who killed him and continued fighting,favoring his side but never backing down. 

She couldn’t think much about it, grabbing another discarded weapon, this time a sword. The free folk charge the enemy again when they spot the commanding officer. She couldn’t panic when she saw Tormund get stabbed, she can’t panic when she couldn’t see Jon. Instead she faced off against the enemy commander with Tormund who punched him in the face. 

The man overpowered Tormund easily so she stepped in front of him trying to block the man’s strikes but he disarmed her quickly as well. He then tackled her down and rained down blow after blow, she managed to block few punches but he got a few hits against her face. 

Stars exploding behind in her vision as he got a good hit against her eye. Then again when the bastard headbutts her, blood was filling her mouth and face when she felt him break her nose. 

Vaguely, a horn sounded from the distance, the man stopped beating her to look up in surprise. She took her opportunity to bite at the man’s neck, tearing his skin off of him, he was then stabbed in the neck when Tormund appeared above her, bleeding heavily but still standing tall. She took his hand and stood, wiping the blood away from her eyes. 

The wall of shields were torn down by a rush of Calvary, looking away from the scene to look for Jon only to see him on the top of the pile of bodies. She took a breath and started climbing but she when she turned to see if Tormund was following her, he collapsed near the base of the pile. Her breathing increased as she climbed back down to kneel next to him. 

“T-Tor? Come on. You can’t die.” He gave her a bloody smile and a broken laugh. “A real man goes in battle. You make sure that man of yours doesn’t do anything stupid. Make sure our people live on.” 

“Come on, y-you can’t talk like t-that.” He just waved her off and pushed her away. He became blurry as tears filled her eyes. He was like a brother figure to her, she can’t lose him. Choking back a sob, she pressed a kiss against his bloody forehead and went back to climbing the pile of bodies. Wun Wun and Jon were looking off to the side where she saw the damned bastard sitting on top of his horse. He turned and fled to the Castle of his 

The three of them chased after him towards the gates of Winterfell. Many free folk saw them break apart from the main battle and joined them. 

Wun Wun immediately rammed the door with his shoulder, breaking it down enough to grab the bar locking it, arrows shooting him non stop. He was covered in arrows and spears as he finally burst through the gate. The pain finally getting to him and he collapsed. Ygritte stared up at the Giant just as Jon is, the King of Giants has been through a lot with them. 

Giant was about to say something to Jon but he was cut off when an arrow shot his eye. 

Filled with anger she mocked an arrow as fast as she could and unleashed one at the damn bastard. The blood affecting her aim and she missed. She felt Jon put a hand on her shoulder, his anger filled glare focused on Ramsay. 

The man laughed at them before speaking. 

“You suggested one on one combat, didn’t you? Tell your whore of yours what that means.” 

The Stark archers aim their bows at Ramsay

“Because I’ve reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” He aimed another arrow at Jon who threw down his sword and grabbed a shield off the dirt to catch the arrow before it hit him. 

She lowered her bow when he caught another one, stomping towards the man. After three more arrows, he knocked the bow out of Ramsay’s hands and slammed the shield in his chest. She walked up to them, watching Jon punch his face over and over again. Face becoming more mangled and bloodied but Jon never let up. He turned his head to the side and stopped, Ygritte followed his gaze and saw Sansa standing in the courtyard with a ferocious look on her face at the beaten man under Jon. 

Jon finally let up and ordered his men to take the Bolton away, he finally got a good look at her and she him. His entire face was covered in blood, enough to cake the top of his hair. What was a Are before changed to one of concerned as he walked up and carcasses her face. Dried blood covered her face, her nose finally stopped bleeding but she could feel her left eye swelling. 

He limped off to the side where he leaned heavily against the stone wall. He held out his hand to bring her next to him. Stark men started tearing down the Bolton banners and replaced them with Stark ones. “Looks like I helped get your pretty little tower back.” She croaked our, leaning against his shoulders. Exhaustion started filling her body, feeling like she could fall asleep right then and there. “Thank you. Truly.” His gruff voice said, squeezing her hand. 

Men then came into the courtyard carrying Jon’s younger brother. He looked at them sadly, his hand squeezing hers tighter. “We’re going to bury my brother in the crypt next to my father.” 

“I want to burn Tormund’s body.” 

Sansa walked up next to them, determined, “Jon.” She asked. He looked at her and she met his gaze. “Where is he.” She was going to be the one to do it. It had to be her. He told her and she left without another word. 

——-

Sighing in relief as the warm water relaxed her muscles. She scrubbed her face clean of all the blood she had gathered during the fight. Pulling her hands back, she saw them shake, her mind filling with scenes of Tormund fighting and defending her til his last breath where he smiled at her. Finally letting out a sob, she let herself cry for the last family she had. 

——-

Jon looked around his old room after he bathed. The blood of his enemies and his men stained his face and he almost scrubbed himself raw getting rid of it. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Wun Wun was gone and so was Tormund. When he saw Ygritte all beaten and bloodied he couldn’t bare it, knowing it was his fault. Sansa told him that Rickon wouldn’t make it, that Ramsay wouldn’t just let him go. 

A knock on the door sounded and then let themselves in. Ygritte stood in front of him before kneeling down to his level. Her face was clean but that meant he could see her blackened eye, bruised cheeks, split lips and crooked nose. She gave him the same crooked smile he’s come to love. 

Gentle hands caressed his cheek, lifting his face up slowly and pulling him in a deep kiss. She pulled back and pushed him roughly on the bed, the force making him bounce. Ripping off all her clothes while he did the same before she sat on top him. Biting his neck roughly, making him gasp. 

“ _ I want you to fuck me Snow. _ .” Ygritte growled in his ear, her nails scraping down his body. All the excitement from the fight came rushing back to him as he grasped her hips tightly and rolled them over. 

He hovered over her before pressing his face into her cleavage, palming both of her breasts, licking and sucking at her until she writhed desperately beneath him. Hand gripped her wrist and forced down to her center, it was her turn to turn red when she noticed what he wanted her to do. She started rubbing herself with two slicked off fingers. While she pleasure herself he took his time kissing and caressing all her wounds she had gotten during the fight. Kissing her bruised rib cage and thumbed near a shallow cut fear her hip. 

Her body was a map of scars, old and new, muscles rippled under his touch, toned from her life beyond the wall. He finally kissed each of her abdomen before diving in her cunt. Her back arched and her fingers stuttered, his tongue tracing around her own moving fingers. While she worked on her nub he buried his tongue inside her, making her yelp. He looked up at her as he fucked her with his tongue. 

Her face grimaced as if she could barely handle the pleasure, letting out tiny moans as her hand moved faster. Thighs tightened around his ears She moaned out loud. Hips pushed against his face as she came upon him, felt her fluid cover his mouth and beard. 

_ Gods she looked lovely when she came.  _

Not waiting for her shivers to stop, he dug back in, a high pitch gasp escaping her as she gripped his hair. Telling him to stop weakly but pushing his face closer to her. Her second orgasm crashed second later when he finally let up, her chest was heaving as she lay limp on his bed. “Gods…*huff* where did that come from.” He only shrugged before grabbing under her thighs and lifting them up and apart for him to settle in between. 

He gave her a little smile, which had her blush even more than before. She rolled her eyes at him before rolling her hips to rub against his hardened length. He let out a small moan at the feeling of her hot cunt sliding against him. Spreading her wider by the knees, he slammed to the hilt inside her. 

He let out a moan as Ygritte let out a small scream, not letting her have time to adjust, he continued thrusting into her. He leaned over her to kiss her, hot and filthy. Her whimpers were muffled by his mouth, their lower halves colliding roughly. “Ooooh fuck.” She broke away for breath and he moved to mouth at her breast. 

When she started moaning his name he thought for sure he was going to lose it, to hear her husky voice shout nothing but his own name. Her words sailed into a desperate cry as he continued pumping in and out of her. Her cunt clamped down on him, squeezing a rhythm around him, his own moan joining hers. Feeling wild, he pulled out the very last minute to paint her with his come. The first few spurts hitting her clit while the rest disappeared in the pink mouth of her cunt. That got him a high pitched moan. 

“Gods. You’re not the same boy as before.” Ygritte panted out, letting her legs fall limp. And she was right, he felt hardened and more mature. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he can, plus he want to try some stuff out which she seemed to enjoy. “I love you so much.” He whispered before pressing a kiss against her sweaty forehead, his own hair stuck against his face. Pulling back he grabbed his discarded tunic to wipe her clean. Rubbing gently in between her legs and then himself. After the orgasm, he felt sated, tossing the dirty tunic aside and crawled in bed next to her. 

She laid her head against his chest and rubbed circles on his chest with a finger. Ygritte was being silent again, she’s been doing that for awhile now. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her fiery locks. 

That’s when she lifted her head and rested her chin against his chest, looking up at him. The look in her eyes seemed nervous, she glanced up at him before looking away, fiddling with one of her nails before sighing. 

“I’m carrying your babe.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. UPDATE AND A APOLOGY

Hi everyone. I’m sorry for anyone invested in this story but I’ve lost interest. There’s so much to rewrite especially with season 8 being all over the place plus some characters I don’t want to write about. I like Danaerys but I can’t deal with any sort of mention of her without being worried about overzealous fans. 

On another note I actually am working on another story, now with more prep time. I wrote this story on a whim one night and didn’t fully grasp how tiring it would be. I don’t know how long it’ll take me, but at least I know that I actually care about my new story. 

The story is an modern AU so if that isn’t your cup of tea I’m sorry. But I actually am excited about this new story, it’s about tattooed/tattoo artist Ygritte and Jon. I have a passion for art so this story will keep my interest but again, I need a lot of prep time and hopefully want to at least write a few chapters before posting anything. 

But yeah again I’m sorry to anyone who liked this story.


End file.
